Hopeless Dream
by Justmine Rewolf
Summary: (CH 04) Orang bilang mereka pasangan yang sempurna. Kehidupan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo diibaratkan sebagai sebuah drama yang berakhir bahagia. Tapi... terkadang semua itu tidak memiliki arti ketika mereka masih memiliki satu yang tak bisa diraih. A Hopeless Dream. EXO/KAISOO/Romance/Hurts/Married Life/GS
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Hopeless Dream**

KAISOO FANFICTION

KIM JONGIN X DO KYUNGSOO (GS)

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang, cahaya yang menerobos sela gorden menunjukkan bahwa matahari telah menunjukkan sinarnya. Alarm sempat berbunyi selama beberapa menit, sebelum kemudian lenyap ditelan sunyi setelah tangan lentik itu memencet tombol _off_ di bagian atasnya.

Dua orang yang bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal tampak masih enggan membuka mata. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah, mereka baru mendapat tidur selama kurang lebih empat jam dan itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang cukup. Pelukan si pria yang mengerat membuat sang wanita mendapat kesadarannya. Dia membuka mata sempurna, melirik jam yang ada di atas meja dan mendapati dirinya bangun 10 menit lebih lambat.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, terlambat bangun 10 menit tidak akan membuat mereka dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Tapi tetap saja, entah satu menit, dua menit atau berapapun itu, terlambat sama sekali bukanlah kebiasaan bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo. Dia adalah wanita yang berpegang pada prinsip dan tak akan melanggar peraturannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo bangkit untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya terjatuh sebatas perut. Tangan pria di samping itu melingkari perutnya erat, sedangkan dia sendiri baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak terbalut apapun.

Mata Kyungsoo segera bergerak untuk mencari pakaiannya, menemukan baju tidur tipis yang sedikit robek tergeletak tak jauh dari ranjang. Dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk meraih pakaian tersebut tanpa perlu beranjak dari posisinya. Memakainya asal lalu mengalihkan atensi pada pria yang masih terlelap di sisinya.

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. Hatinya tak berhenti bersyukur, Tuhan sangat baik hingga mengirimkan malaikat seindah ini. Prianya tidak pernah kehilangan ketampanan bahkan saat tertidur pulas.

Wanita itu menunduk, memejamkan matanya lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut seraya menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya di sana. Hanya sebuah kecupan seringan dandelion tetapi mampu membuat seluruh hatinya menghangat, dia mencintai pria itu lebih dari apapun.

Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi. Bibir tebalnya yang berbentuk hati berpadu dengan bibir tebal prianya yang saling mengunci sempurna. Tak ada yang terkalahkan, keduanya sama-sama mendominasi hingga kadang terlalu sulit untuk berhenti.

" _Chagi-ya_ , aku sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan, tentu saja tidak sampai membangunkannya.

Kyungsoo memang belum berniat menggugahnya. Pria itu masih berhak untuk mendapatkan tidur lebih lama, dia sudah bekerja keras.

Dia kembali memberikan kecupan kilat, menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dari perutnya sepelan mungkin agar tidak ikut terjaga.

Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, menggosok giginya terlebih dulu berusaha mengulur waktu. Jantungnya berdebar kuat ketika sampai pada kumuran terakhir, dan kini perhatiannya sepenuhnya beralih pada benda pipih panjang yang sudah dia hafal cara pakainya.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kali, namun tetap saja masih dan selalu terasa mendebarkan. Dia pergi ke kloset untuk menyelesaikan urusannya terlebih dahulu.

Tangannya menggenggam benda itu erat. Mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan perasaannya menjadi tidak menentu. Rasanya ini jauh lebih mendebarkan ketimbang saat dia harus membuka pengumuman kelulusan masuk perguruan tinggi. Jarinya bergeser pelan, air matanya sudah menggenang dan pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan firasat buruk. Dia tak bisa menebak apapun hingga berakhir pasrah dengan membukanya penuh.

Satu garis.

Dia negatif, _lagi_.

"Lagi, lagi, lagi. Kenapa selalu seperti ini?!" Kyungsoo membanting _testpack_ di tangannya hingga membentur _westafel_ lalu terjatuh.

Wanita itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tidak seharusnya dia menangis ketika hal seperti itu sudah terlalu sering terjadi. Dibukanya pakaian yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya, melemparnya kasar ke keranjang berwarna putih lalu pergi untuk membasuh tubuh. Dia sempat menahan isakan namun tak memiliki waktu untuk menangis. Jika belum bisa menjadi seorang Ibu, maka setidaknya dia harus menjadi seorang istri yang baik.

Pria itu sudah terjaga, hal yang selalu menjadi kebiasaannya adalah malas membuka mata. Dia lebih terlihat seperti orang yang tertidur, sengaja menunggu seseorang untuk membangunkan. Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup, sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit menanti wanita itu datang untuk membuatnya membuka mata.

Dia menunggu jemari lentik itu yang selalu mengusap kepalanya lembut setiap pagi, tetapi yang datang kemudian adalah benda lembab menabrak bibirnya kuat. Pria itu segera membuka mata, mendapati kedua kelopak mata istrinya yang menutup berada tepat di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menciumnya, tidak hanya sebuah kecupan ringan melainkan sebuah ciuman dalam yang sangat basah. Tak ada yang bisa menolak bibir seorang Do Kyungsoo, pria itu pun membalasnya tak kalah semangat. Suara dua benda yang beradu itu membuat situasi memanas. Wanita itu bahkan mulai melepas ciuman dari bibirnya dan beralih pada dada si pria yang tak terlapisi apapun.

Pria itu menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan hingga punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran ranjang.

"Kyungie." Dia berdehem melegakan tenggorokannya. "Ada meeting penting pagi ini. Aku tak bisa melakukannya," tolaknya dengan suara serak. Sesuatu mungkin tidak akan baik-baik saja jika mereka melanjutkan ini.

Wanita yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kyungie itu pun menghentikan kecupannya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kini menjadi duduk tepat di atas tubuh pria itu. Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_ dengan rambutnya yang sedikit basah masih meneteskan air, posisi duduknya membuat pria itu bisa mengintip bagian bawahnya dari sini. _Oh_ ayolah, dia berusaha keras untuk tidak tergoda meski itu sangat mustahil.

Kyungsoo memukul dada pria itu dengan genggaman tangannya, tidak terlalu keras, lalu ketika genggaman itu terbuka, sebuah benda yang ada di tangannya terjatuh. Pria itu menundukkan kepala, mendapati benda pipih itu tergeletak di atas perut coklatnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Dadanya bergetar. Dia seperti bisa membaca hasilnya hanya dengan melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

Diambilnya benda itu, membaliknya lalu dengan mudah mendapati satu garis berwarna merah tercetak di sana.

Dia kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya, berusaha tersenyum, palsu.

Telapak tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. Pria itu menyimpan berlimpah kesabaran dalam hatinya. "Tidak apa-apa, kita akan mendapatkannya jika waktunya sudah tiba," ujarnya menenangkan.

Kyungsoo segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya, pelukan hangat milik prianya adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling dia inginkan saat ini. Dia menangis di sana, pria itu hanya bisa mengusap punggung Kyungsoo sambil memberikan beberapa kecupan yang tak akan pernah bosan untuk dia lakukan. Matanya menunjukkan gurat kecewa, tentu saja.

Pasangan mana yang tak sedih ketika usaha yang mereka lakukan tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

Orang bilang mereka pasangan yang sempurna.

Kim Jongin, pria berusia 28 tahun dengan jabatan seorang Manajer perusahaan ternama serta parasnya yang mampu menyaingi visual _boygroup_ terkemuka. Apa yang lebih baik lagi dari seorang pria yang tampan, matang dan juga mapan. Keluarganya memiliki sebuah kafe dengan pendapatan yang tak bisa terbilang sedikit. Dia adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, dua kakak perempuannya sudah menikah dan memberinya kepokanan lucu.

Jongin juga memiliki hati sehangat matahari musim panas. Pria itu begitu mencintai istrinya dan tidak ada yang perlu diragukan akan hal itu.

Lalu Do Kyungsoo, putri bungsu salah satu keluarga konglomerat di Seoul yang amat dibanggakan. Dia cantik, pintar, berbakat dan juga memiliki etika yang sangat baik. Semua orang menyukainya. Dia sempat menjadi _trainee_ sebuah agensi besar selama setahun, sebelum kemudian mengundurkan diri karena Jongin melarangnya menjadi seorang _idol_.

Lalu tak lama setelah wanita itu mengundurkan diri, Jongin memberi hadiah yang sudah dia janjikan dengan menikahinya. Kini Kyungsoo hanya mengisi beberapa job menyanyi jika memiliki waktu luang sebagai hobi dan tak lupa mengantongi izin dari Jongin. Karir bukan lagi menjadi cita-citanya, menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Jongin membuat prioritasnya hanya tertuju pada keluarga. Dia ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk suaminya.

Orang-orang memandangnya iri sejak pertama kali kabar pernikahan mereka berhembus. Status Kyungsoo sebagai seorang mantan _trainee_ pun semakin melambungkan ketenaran pasangan tersebut. Banyak _fans_ yang mengelu-elukan mereka, menjadikan Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo sebagai pasangan yang paling diidamkan di Korea. Butuh beberapa tahun hingga popularitas mulai mereda dan mereka akhirnya bisa hidup dengan damai.

Kehidupan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo diibaratkan sebagai sebuah drama yang berakhir bahagia. Mereka tinggal di salah satu apartemen elit milik Jongin di daerah Gangnam. Tidak ada kesulitan ekonomi, tidak ada pertengkaran, tidak ada orang ketiga, mereka saling mencintai dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi...

terkadang semua itu tidak memiliki arti ketika mereka masih memiliki satu yang tak bisa diraih.

Ya, seorang buah hati.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun usia pernikahan mereka, dan Kyungsoo belum pernah mengandung. Mereka tak pernah menundanya, kedua pasangan juga kedua belah pihak keluarga sudah sangat mengharapkan kehadiran penerus keluarga Kim.

Tetapi entah kenapa kesempatan itu tak kunjung datang.

Tidak kurang usaha keduanya untuk mendapatkan keturunan. Mereka sudah mengikuti program kehamilan, mengonsumsi makanan yang bergizi, juga _melakukannya_ secara teratur, namun semua itu hanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin tertekan karena tak kunjung berhasil.

Dia selalu merasa bersalah pada Jongin, Kyungsoo pikir dirinya adalah wanita yang tidak berguna karena tak bisa memberinya keturunan. Tetapi beruntungnya wanita itu, dia memiliki suami sehebat Jongin yang selalu ada dan tak lelah memberinya banyak cinta.

Jongin begitu mencintai Kyungsoo dan tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun pikiran untuk meninggalkan wanita itu hanya demi seorang keturunan. Jika harus memilih, maka dia lebih memilih untuk hidup bersama Kyungsoo tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa tersedak jika makan serakus itu," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengusap sisa makanan yang ada di sudut bibir Jongin dengan jarinya.

Salah satu hal yang membuat pria itu jatuh cinta, Kyungsoo begitu perhatian. Wanita itu juga tak pernah gagal untuk membuat dapur tetap mengepul, dia sangat pandai memasak. Jika ada definisi wanita terbaik versi Kim Jongin maka dia akan menempatkan Kyungsoo di urutan pertama.

"Kau akan pulang malam lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau seberapa banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Akan kutelpon nanti."

"Jangan terlalu lelah, kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu."

Pria itu tersenyum setelah menelan suapan terakhirnya, "Aku tau, kau juga tidak boleh terlalu lelah," ujarnya lalu bangkit dari kursi.

Kyungsoo terlalu hafal dengan perannya. Wanita itu berdiri setelah meletakkan sendok dari tangannya, meraih jas milik sang pria yang masih tersampir lalu membantu Jongin memakainya. Memperbaiki dasinya yang sedikit miring kemudian segera datang saat Jongin membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Tiga tahun bersama, pelukan Jongin tak pernah merenggang. Selalu erat seperti saat pertama kali melakukannya. Kyungsoo menahan pelukannya lebih lama, pria itu bahkan perlu memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi agar wanitanya mau melepaskan. Kyungsoo terkekeh malu menyadari tingkah manjanya sendiri.

" _Chagi_ , aku tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun hari ini. Jadi aku berencana untuk ke rumah Ibu, apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja kau boleh mengunjungi ibumu, Kyungie Sayang," balas Jongin gemas sambil menyentuhkan kedua hidung mereka. "Jangan pulang terlalu sore, kalau terlambat telpon saja aku. Akan kujemput nanti."

Kepalanya mengangguk lucu, "Baiklah, cepat pergi, sudah siang." Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya memberi gestur mengusir, Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil meraih kepala wanita itu mendekat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sebuah kecupan di dahi Kyungsoo menyusul setelahnya.

"Aku juga," jawabnya singkat meski hatinya berbunga-bunga. Jongin selalu memiliki kehangatan yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

Wanita itu menemaninya hingga sampai depan pintu kamar apartemen, sengaja tidak segera masuk untuk melihat Jongin yang masih menunggu di depan lift. Merasa terlalu lama, pria itu melirik layar yang menunjukkan lift masih berada sepuluh lantai di bawahnya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia pun berbalik pada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu masih di sana. Kaki Jongin melangkah kembali, mendekat pada Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu menatapnya penuh tanya. Pria itu tak memiliki banyak waktu, dia mempercepat langkahnya hingga sedikit berlari, lalu...

"Ada ap—"

 **Brukk**

Kalimat Kyungsoo terputus. Punggungnya menabrak pintu karena Jongin yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Tangan kanannya berada di belakang kepala Kyungsoo, melindungi wanita itu agar kepalanya tidak terbentur pintu secara langsung. Jongin melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, dia harus menundukkan kepala untuk memperdalam ciuman karena postur tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi. Mau tidak mau wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, kedua tangannya melingkari leher Jongin hingga tak ada sedikitpun jarak yang tersisa. Mereka saling memejamkan mata untuk menikmati ciuman singkat tersebut.

Ada seberkas rasa frustasi di mata Jongin yang berusaha mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin pergi ketika ciumannya terlepas.

"Jangan menangis lagi, _hm_?" Jongin mengusap _saliva_ di bibir Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Nada khawatir terdengar begitu sarat dalam kalimatnya.

Lift yang berbunyi memecah perhatian Kyungsoo. Wanita itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan mengusap bibir Jongin, prianya harus tampil dengan baik sebelum pergi ke kantor.

"Tidak, cepatlah pergi," jawabnya asal meski sebenarnya perlakuan Jongin yang seperti itu semakin membuatnya ingin menangis.

Kyungsoo melepasnya, Jongin berjalan mundur tanpa memutus kontak matanya dari Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mencebik lucu mengundang wanita itu untuk memberikan senyuman cerah.

Mengamati prianya berbelok di ujung lalu hilang ditelan _cubicle_. Dibanding pasangan yang sudah menikah selama tiga tahun, mereka lebih mirip pasangan yang tengah berbulan madu.

 **o0o**

Mansion mewah di kawasan elit itu tampak sepi. Seorang tukang kebun yang tengah menata tanaman serta beberapa pembantu rumah tangga menyapanya ramah sejak ia datang. Langkahnya terasa ringan, wanita itu bahkan bersenandung riang sambil berkeliling untuk mencari sang tuan rumah.

"Ibu!" seru Kyungsoo setelah mendapati wanita paruh baya dengan mata bulat yang mirip dengan miliknya tengah sibuk menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

Wanita itu tampak bahagia mendapati anak bungsunya datang berkunjung. "Sejak kapan kau datang, dimana Jongin?" tanyanya di sela-sela pelukan mereka. Kyungsoo ikut duduk di sofa setelah menyambar apel di atas meja.

"Tentu saja pergi bekerja, dia hanya seorang manajer jadi tidak bisa bolos seenaknya."

Ibunya terkekeh, "Sudah kubilang, suruh dia bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu. Untuk apa ayahmu berjuang keras jika tidak bisa membantu anaknya sendiri."

"Tidak, Jongin ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan dari usahanya sendiri," jawab Kyungsoo. Kalimatnya terdengar lucu karena dia berbicara sambil mengunyah apel yang memenuhi mulutnya. "Lagipula sudah ada _Oppa_ yang membantu Ayah di perusahaan."

Wanita paruh baya itu melipat tangannya kesal, umurnya sudah menginjak kepala empat tetapi kecantikannya sama sekali tidak berubah. " _Oppa_ mu itu masih saja kesulitan, kau tau kemarin dia baru saja memecat direktur yang lama karena korupsi."

"Benarkah?!"

Dia mengangguk. "Jongin sudah berpengalaman, dan kalian juga memiliki saham di sana. Akan lebih mudah jika dia bekerja di perusahaan keluarga."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya tampak berpikir, "Baiklah, akan kubujuk lagi nanti, dia selalu menolak tawaran dari _Oppa_. Dimana yang lain?"

"Ayahmu sedang ada kunjungan ke Jepang, sedangkan _Oppa_ mu sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kau tau betapa disiplinnya dia." Sang Ibu, Yoona, menghela napas terlihat seperti wanita tua yang kesepian karena ditinggal suami dan anaknya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, mungkin dia harus lebih sering berkunjung nanti.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan. Ibu sudah lama tidak berbelanja," ujarnya semangat yang dibalas Kyungsoo tidak kalah heboh.

" _Eoh_ , aku juga selalu kesepian di rumah karena Jongin hanya libur di akhir pekan. Aku benar-benar butuh jalan-jalan."

Yoona menertawakannya, ada kalanya mereka lebih terlihat seperti saudara kandung. "Baiklah, kau bawa mobil?"

"Tidak, aku naik taksi. Akan kusuruh Jongin menjemput nanti."

"Kita pakai supir saja. Ibu akan berganti baju sebentar," tuturnya antusias.

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu hobi berbelanja, tapi dia senang tiap bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya.

Mereka menghabiskan dua jam berkeliling di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Kaki Kyungsoo sudah terlalu pegal, tetapi ibunya tampak sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa lelah. Wanita paruh baya itu tak henti-hentinya kesana-kemari untuk memilih pakaian padahal tangannya sudah penuh dengan barang yang dia beli.

Kyungsoo mengistirahatkan diri dengan duduk di sofa kecil ketika menunggu Yoona mencoba beberapa gaun di kamar pas.

"Apa ini bagus?" Ibunya keluar dari ruangan kecil itu dengan _dress_ penuh renda berwarna merah.

"Ibu, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?" Yoona tampak cantik dengan gaun apapun, hanya saja gaun yang sedang dia coba saat ini lebih cocok untuk digunakan gadis berusia 10 tahun. Kadang Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dengan selera Ibu cantiknya itu.

"Benarkah? Baiklah akan kucoba yang lain."

Sudah empat kali wanita paruh baya itu bolak balik ke dalam ruangan untuk berganti baju, tetapi Kyungsoo selalu memberi kritikan pada setiap bajunya. _Dress_ terakhir yang dia kenakan tampak berbeda, tidak ada motif ataupun model yang macam-macam. Hanya _dress_ hitam polos setinggi lutut dan lengan pendek, namun diluar dugaan, Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dan memujinya habis-habisan.

"Ini pakaian terbaik dari seluruh pakaian yang Ibu beli hari ini."

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , ini terlalu simpel. Tidak ada motif, tidak berwarna, modelnya juga biasa saja. Apa menjadi calon idol tidak pernah mengubah selera _fashion_ mu? Kau selalu saja memenuhi lemari dengan pakaian hitam."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, jika Ibunya memiliki selera yang lebih baik maka sebaiknya dia memilih pakaiannya sendiri. Bukan menanyakan segala yang ia beli pada Kyungsoo lalu tidak terima saat dia memberi saran.

Yoona tengah sibuk menunggu pakaian yang dia pilih untuk dibayar ketika matanya tidak sengaja menangkap Putri bungsunya hanya berdiam diri di sofa.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau tidak membeli apapun? Belilah sesuatu, Ibu yang akan membayar," ujar wanita itu sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Harusnya aku yang membelikan, bukan Ibu yang membelikanku."

"Uang Ibu bahkan lebih banyak darimu, pilihlah pakaian yang kau suka."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, "Seleraku tidak terlalu bagus, biasanya Jongin yang memilihkan untukku. Aku hanya memakai baju yang disukai Jongin."

" _Aigoo_." Wanita itu mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. "Kau ini patuh sekali pada suamimu, _hm_?"

"Kalau Ibu memaksaku, aku akan membeli baju hitam yang Ibu coba tadi," kata Kyungsoo bersemangat namun berkebalikan dengan Ibunya yang langsung berlalu dari sana.

"Tidak perlu, Ibu tidak mau orang mengiramu sedang mendatangi upacara pemakaman _lagi_."

Ibunya kembali mengungkit kejadian itu. Tentu, mana ada seorang Ibu yang senang anaknya dipermalukan. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kalimat untuk menanggapi, dan sepertinya Yoona menyadari suasana canggung itu.

" _Yah_! Lagipula gaun itu tidak akan muat di tubuhmu. Kau tidak tau seberapa besar ukuran dadamu itu. Astaga, Jongin sangat beruntung."

"Ibu!" Kyungsoo berteriak malu. "Kenapa kau membicarakan hal seperti itu."

"Tubuhmu juga sangat pendek, pasti gaunnya terlalu panjang," goda Yoona lagi.

" _Aish_ , Ibu aku tau kau cantik sedangkan aku tidak. Aku ragu apa aku anakmu atau bukan, Ibu dan ayah memiliki postur sempurna sedangkan aku dan _Oppa_ tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi."

Yoona memukul kepalanya hingga Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan, "Setidaknya bersyukurlah karena kalian cantik dan tampan!" Wanita paruh baya itu mencebikkan bibir, dia berlalu dari sana dan kini giliran Kyungsoo yang bertugas menggodanya. Ibunya sering lupa umur.

Setelah selesai membayar beberapa pakaian ibunya, mereka berniat untuk segera pulang karena sudah 3 jam lebih berkeliling. Tubuhnya mulai lelah, wanita cantik itu tidak membeli apapun meski kedua tangannya telah penuh dengan belanjaan. Ya, semua itu milik ibunya.

Yoona tak berhenti berceloteh ketika mereka berjalan beriringan hingga tak menyadari saat Kyungsoo berhenti. Putri bungsunya itu tengah memandangi sesuatu di balik kaca. Dia kembali untuk memanggil Kyungsoo yang tersangkut di salah satu toko.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lih—"

Sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik ke atas, dia berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ibu, bukankah itu lucu?"

Wanita paruh baya itu terperanjat setelah mengikuti tatapan Kyungsoo, dia memandang Kyungsoo penuh harap. "Sayang, apa kau hamil?!" tanyanya refleks.

"Ti-tidak!" seru Kyungsoo cepat. Kekecewaan yang sejenak mampir di raut wajah Yoona bisa Kyungsoo tangkap dengan jelas. Tidak dipungkiri lagi, Ibunya memang sudah lama menginginkan seorang cucu. Kakak lelakinya tak kunjung menikah dan yang bisa dia harapkan hanyalah Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya bilang kalau baju bayi itu lucu, bukan berarti aku sedang mengandung," lirih Kyungsoo.

" _Ah_ , maafkan Ibu. Haruskah kita membelinya saja?" tanya sang Ibu berusaha menghibur.

"Tidak perlu, untuk apa aku membeli baju bayi."

"Kau bisa menyimpannya, lalu memberikan pada bayi kalian jika waktunya sudah tiba."

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibir, "Itu menggelikan, Bu." Dia memperhatikan sekitar lalu bersorak saat melihat boneka beruang yang ada di dalam toko perlengkapan bayi tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau membeli boneka saja, aku akan memberikannya pada Jongin."

"Kau pikir suamimu itu anak TK?!"

"Ibu tidak tau saja, Jongin sangat suka dengan beruang coklat. Dia bahkan memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan beruang. Itu lucu." Wanita itu terkekeh pada kalimatnya sendiri sebelum membuka pintu kaca di depannya.

Kyungsoo banyak berbicara tentang Jongin, semua yang mereka bicarakan akan selalu dihubung-hubungkan dengan Jongin, dan itu membuat Sang Ibu mengerti betapa Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi suaminya. Wanita itu bahkan tak berhenti bercerita saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Dia baru berhenti saat mendapatkan tatapan serius dari Yoona.

"Ada yang ingin Ibu katakan?"

Yoona menggerakkan tangan untuk ikut mengelus boneka beruang di tangan Kyungsoo. "Apa kau begitu mencintai Jongin?"

"Kenapa Ibu menanyakan hal yang sudah Ibu tau jawabannya."

"Ibu tidak berniat untuk memaksamu, tapi Ibu hanya ingin memberi sedikit saran."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Dia memainkan bibir tebalnya hingga mengerucut lucu. Kyungsoo tampak dewasa di luar, tapi dia menyembunyikan sifat manja yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang tertentu.

"Putri dari teman Ibu kemarin baru saja melahirkan. Mereka sudah menikah selama dua tahun dan baru kali ini dikaruniai anak." Dia menghela napas ragu, Yoona berusaha memilah kalimat agar lebih enak didengar. "Kau pernah dengar bahwa beberapa orang mengadopsi anak agar mereka segera memiliki keturunan? Dia melakukannya, dan tidak lama kemudian hamil."

"Jadi Ibu ingin aku mengadopsi?"

Yoona meraih kedua tangannya berusaha lebih dekat, "Ibu tidak bermaksud untuk memaksamu, itu terserah kalian. Ibu hanya memberi saran, semuanya kembali lagi padamu. Ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian," ujarnya yang diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Dia cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Meski mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya, tetapi Yoona selalu merawat anak-anaknya sendiri dengan sepenuh hati. Hal itulah yang membuatnya begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Meski Putri bungsunya itu tak pernah bercerita, tetapi dia begitu mengerti jika Kyungsoo merasa tertekan dengan masalah ini. Terlebih keluarga Jongin yang membuat Yoona semakin khawatir. Bukan bermaksud mencampuri urusan Kyungsoo, dia hanya berusaha membantu semampunya.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu dia menganggukkan kepala. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya, Bu. Terima kasih," jawabnya sungguh-sungguh.

 **o0o**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kakak laki-laki Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, baru saja pulang dan tak berhenti mengejek adiknya dengan mengatakan mimpi apa dia hingga Si Bungsu akhirnya berkunjung. Sedikit berlebihan karena kenyataannya Kyungsoo memang sering berkunjung, dasar Junmyeon saja yang terlalu sibuk hingga mereka jarang bertemu.

Jongin datang menjemputnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Mereka menyempatkan untuk makan malam bersama sebelum pulang, Kyungsoo kembali menjadi bulan-bulanan Junmyeon terlebih setelah Jongin berada di sana. Lelaki itu tak berhenti membicarakan aib Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu mengeluarkan sifat manjanya yang berlebihan.

Jongin hanya tertawa melihatnya, istrinya terlalu menggemaskan hingga dia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Pria itu juga menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk berbicara dengan Junmyeon tentang permasalahan bisnis, dan tak terasa dua jam berlalu dengan cepat. Mereka segera berpamitan setelah menyadari hari sudah terlalu malam.

Kyungsoo yang mulai mengantuk hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobil. Dia berdecak saat lalu lintas mulai tersendat. Bukan Seoul namanya jika tidak macet.

Jongin yang tampak mengerti berusaha mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Kau mengantuk? Tidurlah," titah Jongin.

Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah pria itu, meraih sebelah tangan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya lalu menempelkan pada pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," adunya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Macetnya tidak panjang, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," ujar Jongin menenangkan.

" _Ah_ , sebentar." Kyungsoo tampak mengingat sesuatu. Tubuhnya mengarah ke jok belakang untuk mengambil sesuatu, lalu kembali dengan sebuah boneka berbentuk beruang yang segera dia berikan pada Jongin. "Bukankah ini lucu?"

" _Kiyowoo~~_ " cicit Jongin dengan suara kecilnya. Pria itu tersenyum senang hingga kedua matanya menyipit, bibirnya yang tebal juga ikut mengerucut ketika berbicara. Jongin pun memiliki sisi kekanakan yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Mereka adalah pasangan yang paling menggemaskan. "Bukankah ini sangat mirip denganku? Matanya juga tampak mengantuk sepertiku."

"Benar, dia seperti duplikatmu. Kau menyukainya?"

Pria itu menganggukkan kepala, sedikit berlebihan, namun menggemaskan. "Aku sangat menyukainya, apa ini untukku?"

"Tentu."

"Terima kasih, aku harus membelikanmu boneka Pororo lagi nanti."

"Tidak perlu, kau sudah membelikanku banyak Pororo."

"Tapi kau menyukainya." Jongin menatapnya lembut, kalimatnya secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa dia selalu ingin melihat Kyungsoo bahagia. "Akan kubelikan nanti, dimana kau membeli beruang ini?"

Wanita itu terdiam. Kyungsoo kembali meraih tangan pria itu, meletakkannya di pipi dan menjadikannya sebagai bantal tanpa memutus tatapannya pada Jongin.

" _Chagi-ya,_ " panggilnya, sedikit manja.

" _Hmm_?"

"Tadi aku melihat pakaian bayi yang lucu-lucu."

Jongin menatapnya sebentar. Dia tersenyum, tangannya yang berada di pipi Kyungsoo mengelusnya pelan, namun pria itu tidak menjawab apapun.

"Ibu bercerita bahwa putri temannya berhasil mengandung setelah mereka mengadopsi anak. Dia menyarankanku untuk melakukan itu dan kupikir memang ada benarnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga mengadopsi Taehyung sebelum mendapatkan Jesper dan Jiwon." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menanti respon Jongin. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Jongin kini memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kalau kita mengadopsi mereka berarti mereka akan menjadi tanggung jawab kita selamanya. Jika kita memiliki buah hati sendiri nanti, kau tidak boleh membedakan antara mana yang anak kandungmu dan mana yang tidak, kau bisa melakukannya?"

Bukannya Jongin meragukan Kyungsoo, wanita itu memiliki hati yang baik dan tidak mungkin menyakiti anak mereka sendiri. Hanya saja, melihat obsesi besar Kyungsoo yang bersikeras untuk memiliki anak dari rahimnya sendiri, membuatnya takut kalau dia hanya berpikiran pendek. Kyungsoo hanya berpikir jika mengadopsi bisa membuat mereka cepat mendapat keturunan, tanpa berpikir jika hal itu gagal maka tidak akan ada yang bisa disalahkan.

"A-aku akan menyayanginya jika dia bisa membuatku jatuh cinta, tentu aku juga tidak akan mengadopsi sembarangan."

Jongin menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan, mobil mulai melaju pelan dan dia menarik tangannya dari Kyungsoo untuk berpindah pada roda kemudi. "Kita akan pergi ke panti jika ada waktu luang."

"Benarkah?! Terima kasih, _Chagi_ ~" jawab Kyungsoo riang.

" _Ah_ , tadi Ibu meneleponku, dia bilang Rahee akan berulang tahun besok."

" _Oh_ , begitu?" respon lirih dari Kyungsoo segera menyadarkan Jongin. Pria itu berdehem dan segera menyambung kalimatnya.

"Ki-kita tidak harus datang. Ya, lagipula aku akan ada lembur besok, tidak apa-apa," dustanya dengan aksen gugup.

"Putri _Noona_ mu berulangtahun, sudah seharusnya kita datang. Aku akan datang sendiri jika kau tidak bisa."

"Kita datang bersama!" seru Jongin cepat. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoonya datang sendiri. "Kyungie, kita bisa tidak datang jika tidak ingin, maksudku—"

Kalimat Jongin terpotong oleh senyuman manis Kyungsoo. "Aku akan datang, mereka keluargamu."

Entah kenapa kalimat sesederhana itu mampu membuat hati Jongin mencelus. Betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki Kyungsoo, wanita itu berasal dari keluarga yang jauh lebih mampu dari Jongin. Jika dibandingkan, status sosial keluarga Kyungsoo jauh berada di atas keluarga Jongin, tetapi wanita itu bersedia untuk menikah dengannya. Selalu bersikap baik pada keluarganya meski Jongin pikir Ibu dan _Noona_ nya tidak terlalu baik pada Kyungsoo.

Mereka memutuskan untuk datang keesokan harinya. Acara dimulai pada sore hari, jadi Kyungsoo masih bisa menunggu hingga Jongin pulang dan berangkat bersama.

Dia menghabiskan seluruh hari untuk memilih pakaian terbaik yang akan dia kenakan, takut jika mereka akan mengatainya salah acara seperti tahun lalu karena _dress_ hitamnya. Kyungsoo berakhir dengan memakai _dress_ kuning cerah sebatas lutut, Jongin yang merekomendasikannya melalui telepon, dia langsung mengiyakan padahal lelaki itu hanya menjawab asal.

Acara dilaksanakan di kafe milik keluarga, kedua kakak perempuan Jongin sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Rahee, anak kakak perempuan Jongin yang paling tua adalah yang sedang berulang tahun. Sedangkan kakak kedua Jongin baru melahirkan beberapa bulan lalu, Kyungsoo sibuk menimbrung sambil melihat bayi berusia 6 bulan di gendongan kakaknya.

" _Eonni_ , lihatlah dia menguap! _Ahh_ , lucu sekali." Kyungsoo tak berhenti terpana dengan bayi yang ada di hadapannya, tetapi kakak Jongin sepertinya tidak sedang berpikir hal yang sama.

Jujur saja ini sangat tidak mudah bagi Kyungsoo. Dia bukan orang yang terlalu cakap sehingga membenci acara pertemuan seperti ini, namun demi Jongin, dia melakukan segalanya.

"Kau yang membeli mainan mahal itu untuk Rahee?" tunjuknya pada mainan besar yang tampak mahal di meja depan.

Kyungsoo mengikuti tatapannya, " _Ah_ itu, Jongin yang membelinya sepulang kerja," jawabnya formal.

"Hanya Jongin yang membeli? Kau tidak membelikan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, bukankah pemberian dari Jongin itu sama saja dengan pemberian darinya. "Haruskah kita membeli hadiah masing-masing?"

"Tentu saja, uangmu kan banyak. Kau juga memiliki penghasilan sendiri meski tidak bekerja, seharusnya kau bersikap lebih baik pada keluarga suamimu."

"Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala meminta maaf.

Sebenarnya dia bukanlah wanita yang mudah direndahkan, Kyungsoo memiliki tata krama yang baik dan tingkat sosial yang tinggi. Orang-orang akan sangat menghormatinya karena dia begitu elegan. Tetapi semua itu tidak berlaku lagi bagi keluarga Jongin, dulu memang Kyungsoo dipuja-puja karena dia berasal dari keluarga kaya, tetapi keadaan bisa saja berubah. Kyungsoo hanya menurut pada mereka karena tidak ingin menyebabkan masalah antara dirinya dengan Jongin, dia hanya tidak mau kehilangan pria itu.

" _Eonni_ , boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"Hati-hati, kau bisa mematahkan kepalanya jika salah posisi. Kau tidak bisa mengganti bayiku dengan uangmu," ujarnya ketus.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas, dia hanya menerima bayi lucu itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menggendong seorang bayi, Kyungsoo menyukai anak-anak dan dia sudah sering menggendong mereka.

Mungkin karena hari sudah menjelang malam, bayi itu mengantuk dan mulai menangis ingin segera tidur.

" _Eonni_ , apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau berikan saja susunya, nanti diam sendiri!" serunya acuh sambil melanjutkan acara mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil botol susu yang dimaksud dan memberikannya pada bayi itu. Mengayun-ayunkan gendongannya sembari menyanyikan lagu tidur agar cepat terlelap, bayi itu baru beberapa menit menutup mata, namun tak lama kemudian dia kembali terjaga dan memuntahkan susunya. Bayi itu menangis lagi, Kyungsoo repot sendiri sedangkan ibu dari sang bayi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membantu.

" _Eonni_ , dia memuntahkan susunya," ujar Kyungsoo panik.

"Itu karena susunya terlalu banyak, bayi belum memiliki pencernaan yang baik, memberikan susunya harus dengan hati-hati. Kau tidak punya bayi mana tau hal seperti itu!" serunya enteng. Dia bahkan tidak beranjak dari duduknya untuk membantu Kyungsoo, padahal ini menyangkut bayinya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu merasa tidak terima istrinya diperlakukan dengan buruk, Kyungsoo bukan _Babysitter Noona_ nya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin sambil mendekati Kyungsoo.

" _O-Oh_ , Jongin- _ah_!" _Noona_ nya langsung berdiri gelagapan saat menyadari Jongin datang. "Kyungsoo hanya ingin menggendongnya. Dia jadi kerepotan padahal aku sudah melarangnya," katanya sambil mengambil bayi itu dari Kyungsoo. Dia tiba-tiba banyak tersenyum, Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka berlaku seperti itu di depan Jongin.

"Dia sangat lucu jadi aku ingin menggendongnya," tambah Kyungsoo.

" _Oh_ , Kyungsoo- _ya_ , maafkan aku. Dia muntah dan mengenai pakaianmu. _Ahh_ bagaimana ini, bajumu jadi kotor karenanya," wanita itu meraih tisu di dekatnya dan membantu membersihkan noda di pakaian Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa, _Eonni_. Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri." Kyungsoo tersenyum sopan. Kakak perempuan Jongin sangat pandai berakting.

Jongin meraih tangannya, tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama _Noona_ nya lagi. Pria itu membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam agar ikut menikmati pesta.

Setelah acara selesai, mereka berkumpul di tengah ruangan untuk sekedar saling mengobrol. Ayah Jongin sedang memiliki pekerjaan dan tidak bisa ikut hadir, hari itu benar-benar menjadi milik ibunya karena dia yang sepenuhnya berkuasa.

Wanita itu tak berhenti membicarakan tentang kedua cucu perempuannya yang begitu menggemaskan. Semua orang tampak bersenang-senang, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya duduk di samping Jongin tanpa berbuat apapun. Pembicaraan dengan topik seperti ini cukup membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman.

Dia terkejut saat Jongin mengguncang tangannya, Kyungsoo melamun hingga tak menyadari saat Ibu Jongin mengajaknya bicara.

"Ada apa, Ibu?"

"Aku bertanya apa kau sudah mengandung atau belum? Jongin adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya, tentu aku ingin segera menggendong cucu dari anak laki-lakiku."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam, "Maafkan aku, kami belum mendapatkannya."

"Kalian sudah lama menikah tapi tidak juga memberi Ibu cucu, bahkan kakakmu yang baru menikah saja sudah memiliki anak. Apa kau benar mencintai istrimu, Jongin?"

"Ibu!" Pria itu menghela napas, berusaha menahan emosi yang menyesaki dadanya. Kenapa ibunya begitu tidak suka pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau mempunyai banyak uang, apa susahnya untuk pergi ke dokter dan melakukan program. Sekarang sudah ada banyak teknologi yang bisa membuatmu hamil dengan mudah."

Kyungsoo tak berani mengangkat kepalanya ketika berbicara, dia tidak mau semua orang tau kalau kelopaknya hampir tidak bisa menahan air mata. "Kami sudah mengikuti program, Ibu. Kumohon tunggulah sebentar lagi."

"Kau juga mengatakan hal seperti itu tahun lalu, Kyungsoo. Aku ragu apa kau bisa mengandung atau tidak!"

"Ibu, jangan selalu menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Ini diluar kemampuan kami!" Jongin menaikkan nada bicaranya tidak terima.

"Apa gunanya kau menikah dengan wanita ini jika tidak bisa memberimu keturunan. Aku menyesal mendukungmu untuk menikah dengannya, dia memiliki banyak uang tapi sama sekali tak peduli tentangmu. Padahal keluarganya memiliki perusahaan besar tapi kau tetap bekerja dengan jabatan rendah di perusahaan orang lain, Wanita ini benar-benar—"

"IBU HENTIKAN!"

"... tidak berguna," lanjutnya.

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Ibunya sudah keterlaluan karena mempermalukan Kyungsoo padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Kenapa kalian begitu tidak suka pada Kyungsoo. Apa karena dia belum bisa memberi Ibu seorang cucu?! Itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan Kyungsoo! Kami tidak pernah berhenti berusaha, Ibu tidak tau kalau terkadang aku masih memakan _pizza_ tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyentuh _junkfood_ selama dua tahun demi menjaga kondisi tubuhnya. Aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo bahkan jika dia tidak dapat mengandung sekalipun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya!"

Semua orang terdiam, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri sedangkan wanita itu tak berhenti berbisik menyuruh Jongin berhenti membentak Ibunya.

"Dan satu lagi yang tidak Ibu tau, keluarga Kyungsoo sangat baik padaku. Mereka berulang kali menawarkan pekerjaan tapi aku yang menolaknya. Aku malu, Bu! Mereka telah memberi begitu banyak tapi aku tak bisa memberi apapun. Harusnya Ibu juga merasa malu karena sudah memperlakukan wanita sebaik Kyungsoo dengan seperti ini!"

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu membanting pintu dengan keras. Napasnya masih terasa berat saat dia sudah berada di dalam mobil, lalu genggaman lembut tangan Kyungsoo berhasil membuatnya mereda. Wanita itu selalu berhasil membuat Jongin hati luluh.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Kyungsoo sambil menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak bersalah, Sayang. Aku yang bersalah karena membiarkan Ibu memperlakukanmu seperti itu," ujarnya frustasi.

"Itu semua terjadi karena aku."

Jongin menggelengkan kepala. "Maafkan Ibuku karena sudah merendahkanmu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau datang ke sana lagi."

"Dia Ibumu, Jongin. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Jongin menatapnya lekat. Wanita itu bahkan masih membela Ibunya yang jelas-jelas bersalah, dia tidak tau lagi betapa baiknya hati Kyungsoo. Jongin semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menyakitimu lagi, dia tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu padamu."

Pria itu segera memeluknya, Kyungsoo tetap berusaha terlihat baik meski kalimat dari Ibu Jongin semakin membuatnya terbebani. Jongin tau, istrinya akan kembali menangis dalam tidurnya.

Kyungsoo memiliki hati yang sangat rapuh, wanita itu hanya terlalu pandai menyembunyikannya hingga tak ada yang tau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

Hi, aku datang membawa seluruh rasa frustasiku, haha.. Harusnya hari ini aku update MH chap 7 tapi karena gak ada mood, dari pada malah berantakan mending upload ini.

Jujur aku lebih nyaman nulis dg genre seperti ini, Mutiara Hitam banyak membuatku stress, wkwk.. Aku milih nulis ini dan bodo amat sama penulisannya, khusus cerita ini aku Cuma pengen nulis apa yg pengen aku tulis. Banyak rencana yg kubuat dan itu ga berjalan lancar, jadi lebih baik gapake rencana dan langsung upload, wkwk..

Setelah MH tamat aku bakal ganti ke story baru lagi dg genre yg cukup serius. Jadi maklumi saja kalo aku pengen bikin cerita fluffy kayak gini buat selingan, aku bener-bener ga suka sama genre yg serius2, tapi bukankah kita juga harus melakukan hal yg tidak kita suka? I'll try my best, hmm hmm... Bentar lagi liburan berakhir, apalah dayaquu.

 **OH IYA, GUYS! READ THIS, PLEASE!** Kalian tau event KFF2K18?! Iya, ada lagi. Sekarang waktunya kalian bisa upload prompt atau ide cerita, jadi nanti kalau beruntung ide kalian akan dibikin story sama para author kaisoo. Dari pengalamanku, tahun lalu cerita yang GS itu masih sedikit banget, dan please bagi kalian yang doyan GS bantu upload prompt GS sebanyak-banyaknya, karena penulis juga ga bakal bisa nulis kalo ga ada idenya. Kalian bisa cari infonya di akun KFF2K18, bisa di ffn, instagram ataupun wattpad. Sekarang kebetulan lagi jadwalnya School au, jadi cepet-cepet cek ke sana yaaa.. Makasih.

 **10072017**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Hopeless Dream**

KAISOO FANFICTION

KIM JONGIN X DOH KYUNGSOO (GS)

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu apartemen menyala otomatis saat mereka baru saja membuka pintu. Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan angka 11, lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi mata Jongin cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia baru saja melewati hari yang berat.

Kyungsoo bergegas meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur lalu kembali untuk membantu suaminya yang masih berada di ruang tengah. Mereka baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit, Kyungsoo memiliki jadwal periksa sedangkan dia enggan pergi sendiri sehingga wanita itu harus menunggu Jongin pulang kerja dan langsung ke rumah sakit. Mereka juga menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan di supermarket terdekat.

Kyungsoo menerima jas milik Jongin yang sudah pria itu lepas sedari tadi, juga membantu melepaskan dasinya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk mengusap wajah kusam Jongin.

" _Chagi_ , mandilah, kau tampak mengerikan."

Jongin terkekeh sambil menatap Kyungsoo lekat, "Kau tidak mandi? Kita bisa mandi bersama," godanya yang mengundang wanita itu untuk memukul dadanya pelan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Sudah kubilang kita bisa makan di luar tapi kau yang tidak mau."

"Aku tidak makan makanan seperti itu," bibirnya mencebik lucu. Kyungsoo memang sangat jarang makan di luar, dia lebih suka memasak sendiri dengan alasan kesehatan.

Ini sudah cukup malam, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk memasak. Dia hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit sebelum seluruh hidangan siap.

Jongin datang dengan rambut basahnya yang masih sedikit meneteskan air. Dia duduk di depan Kyungsoo, wanita itu tengah sibuk membersihkan sisa kegiatan masaknya.

Ada meja besar di dapur dengan setengah bagian yang ditempati kompor listrik, sedangkan setengah bagian lainnya yang cukup luas dibiarkan kosong. Jongin duduk menghadap bagian tersebut. Mereka memiliki meja makan namun jarang digunakan karena merasa terlalu banyak jarak ketika hanya ditempati berdua.

Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan membantu mengambilkan nasi di mangkuk Jongin, menarik kursi tanpa sandaran lalu duduk di samping pria itu. Posisi seperti ini membuat mereka merasa lebih dekat.

" _Doenjang jjigae?_ _Woah_ , bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya dalam waktu sesingkat ini?" ujar Jongin takjub sambil menelan ludahnya tak sabar.

"Itu sebuah hadiah, kau sudah melewati hari yang berat."

"Sayang sekali kau tidak menyukainya." Cebikan bibir Jongin menunjukkan bahwa dia merasa sedih untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyukainya. Aku tetap bisa makan meski tidak terlalu suka," Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil memperhatikan Jongin. Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan penuh rasa terima kasih. Entah bagaimana jadinya dia jika tidak ada Kyungsoo di sisinya.

"Selamat makan," ucap Jongin sambil menyendok sup kedelai buatan Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum senang, melahap makanan tersebut penuh semangat saat Kyungsoo lebih tertarik untuk memandanginya.

Wanita itu memiringkan serta menyanggah kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, asik mengamati Jongin dari samping. "Kau mencuci rambutmu?" tanyanya.

Dia menganggukkan kepala, rambut hitamnya yang sedikit basah membentuk _comma hair_ menutupi sebagian dahi. Kulit Jongin yang tadinya tampak kusam kini terlihat begitu segar.

"Kau benar, hari ini sangat melelahkan. Tubuhku terasa lengket dan rambutku pasti bau jika tidak dicuci."

"Tampan," cicitnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Jongin mengalihkan perhatian pada wanita yang kini berusaha terlihat sibuk dengan gelas dan air putih. Jongin menahan tawa mengulangi kalimatnya lagi untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. "Kupikir tadi ada yang bilang tampan?"

"Tid— _Uhukk_.." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, tangan kanannya bergerak untuk meletakkan gelas yang belum selesai dia minum isinya. Jongin tertawa begitu puas saat wanita itu tersedak hanya karena godaannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tatapanmu membuat jantungku berdebar kuat."

Tawa pria itu semakin lebar meski di sisi lain tangannya bergerak sigap untuk menggosok punggung Kyungsoo pelan. " _Aish_ , aku sudah sering menatapmu, kenapa kau masih seperti ini. Makanlah dengan baik, kau tidak pernah dengar kalau tersedak juga bisa membunuh seseorang?"

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit melemparkan tatapan ngeri. " _Ey_ , kau berlebihan."

Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan suapannya. Ada banyak masalah yang dia alami di kantor, tapi tiap kali dia pulang dan disambut dengan senyuman cerah dari wanitanya, hal itu selalu membuat bebannya terasa jauh lebih ringan.

Salah satu hal yang membuat Jongin memilih Kyungsoo adalah, wanita itu memiliki sikap yang berbeda hanya saat berada di depannya.

Dulu, Doh Kyungsoo dikenal sebagai gadis cantik, cerdas dan yang paling sempurna di antara para gadis lain.

Dia termasuk kaum anak konglomerat yang selalu berjalan tegak hingga buku pun tak akan jatuh jika diletakkan di atas kepalanya saat berjalan, dilengkapi senyum tipis yang tak sampai memperlihatkan giginya. Orang bilang senyumannya anggun tapi menurut Jongin itu sedikit dingin. Mereka mendominasi peringkat paling atas lalu aktif dalam klub-klub olimpiade sekolah.

Jongin tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyukai Kyungsoo, bahkan mengenalnya pun tidak. Dia tidak menyukai gadis sempurna yang menurutnya lebih mirip manekin bergerak.

Tiga tahun mereka berada di sekolah yang sama namun tak pernah saling sapa. Waktu itu, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu secara langsung di hari pertama masuk universitas. Jongin bersumpah, itu pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyungsoo bertingkah ceroboh.

Gadis itu menumpahkan minuman milik Jongin, entah hanya perasaan Jongin atau bukan tapi Kyungsoo tampak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Jongin sudah mengatakan bahwa itu tidak apa-apa dan dia hanya ingin pergi, tapi Doh Kyungsoo menahan tangannya. Menyuruhnya duduk sedangkan gadis itu berlari untuk memesan minuman kembali.

Demi Tuhan, itu pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang Doh Kyungsoo berlari, dan sialnya tubuh kecil gadis itu sangatlah menggemaskan. Jongin sangat membenci kopi, tapi untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia menghabiskan secangkir kopi yang dibelikan oleh Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa.

Gadis itu tak berhenti mengajaknya bicara, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Kyungsoo berusaha keras sedangkan dia terlampau cuek dengan hanya menjawab beberapa saja.

Jongin tidak pernah bermimpi jika seorang Doh Kyungsoo akan begitu menyukainya. Gadis itu bahkan meminta nomornya terlebih dulu lalu mereka mulai jalan bersama.

Nyatanya seorang Doh Kyungsoo tidaklah seperti yang Jongin pikirkan. Gadis itu sangatlah ceria dan sedikit kekanakan, dia memiliki senyuman berbentuk hati yang sangat menggemaskan. Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis manekin, dia bisa tertawa, menangis, ataupun merajuk saat di hadapan Jongin.

Dia bukanlah gadis sempurna yang tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Beberapa kali dia meminta Jongin menjemputnya saat ia bolos les piano, lalu pergi untuk mencuri kesempatan memakan es krim dan _cake_ saat gadis itu masih menjadi _trainee_.

Kyungsoo menginvasi hidup Jongin dan saat itu jugalah Jongin memberikan semuanya. Kyungsoo mendapatkan hati pria itu, seutuhnya.

"Dulu aku sering makan di luar saat Ayah masih bersama kami. Saat mereka bertanya padaku apa yang akan kita makan, maka aku akan selalu meminta untuk membeli ayam," kata Jongin di sela-sela makannya.

"Pasti menyenangkan, aku sangat ingin merasakan hal seperti itu juga."

Pria itu tersenyum getir.

"Ayahku sering pergi ke restoran bagus bersama rekan bisnisnya, tapi saat makan bersama keluarga dia selalu meminta Ibu yang memasak," jelas Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal.

"Ibumu pintar memasak, semua makanan yang dia buat pasti rasanya enak."

"Tapi aku selalu merasa iri pada mereka yang pergi untuk makan bersama, beberapa orang bahkan mereservasi restoran ternama dengan harga selangit."

Jongin mendecih, raut mukanya berubah kesal, "Kau tidak pernah tau rasanya saat sudah menahan lapar tetapi saat makanannya datang, rasanya seperti sampah."

Kyungsoo terkikik, "Kau pernah mengalami itu?"

"Sering," jawabnya datar yang semakin menambah tawa Kyungsoo. "Aku juga ingin makan bersama di rumah tapi masakan Ibu tidak enak."

Kalimat Jongin membuat Sang Istri melemparkan tatapan tidak suka. " _Chagi_ , kau tidak boleh berkata begitu. Mungkin Ibumu memang tidak pandai memasak, tapi setidaknya hargailah usahanya untuk membuatkanmu makanan. Kau bisa menyakiti hatinya jika mengatakan secara langsung."

"Kau benar, walau aku selalu menentangnya tapi dia selalu membanggakanku pada seluruh teman arisannya. Dia selalu memanjakanku," ujarnya.

Jongin benar. Walau bagaimanapun, lelaki itu begitu menyayangi Sang Ibu dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Terlebih sejak perceraian orang tuanya, Jongin seolah menyayangi ibunya dua kali lipat lebih banyak.

"Tapi sekarang aku beruntung karena istriku pandai memasak." Kyungsoo hanya melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. "Kau tau sekarang aku sangat jarang makan di luar dan kecanduan dengan masakanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan makananku hingga aku tidak bisa lepas, _hm_?"

Selepas menelan tegukan terakhirnya, Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengambil mangkuk di depan Jongin yang sudah kosong. Sedangkan pria itu masih menatapnya lekat menanti jawaban.

"Ibu sudah mengajariku memasak dari kecil, jadi aku cukup baik dalam hal itu," jawabnya tanpa menatap Jongin, pria itu sama sekali tak berkedip dan tampak belum puas dengan jawabannya. Dia tak berhenti menatap Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu menghela napas menyerah. "Kau ingin aku bilang memasaknya dengan cinta? Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!"

Jongin terkekeh bahagia, kedua matanya masih tetap mengawasi bahkan setelah Kyungsoo sudah berpindah tempat untuk bersiap mencuci piring dengan sedikit salah tingkah. "Gugup, _huh_? Kau begitu menyukaiku ya?" goda Jongin yang sukses mendapat pelototan mata dari Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Kyungieku Sayang," tambahnya lagi sambil mendaratkan kecupan di pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah beristirahat, kau pasti sangat lelah. Jangan menungguku!"

"Aku menunggumu di ruang tengah." Suara Jongin yang terdengar jauh membuat Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepala, pandangannya tidak mendapati pria itu lagi tetapi suaranya masih terdengar jelas. Berani bertaruh dia pasti sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi. Posisi dapur memang sedikit berbelok sehingga dia tidak dapat melihat lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum memikirkan Jongin yang sangat menikmati kegiatannya.

Sebenarnya, mereka jarang melakukan ini selain di akhir pekan. Jongin sering pulang malam dan selalu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang tertidur saat menunggunya, meskipun dia berpesan agar Jongin membangunkannya jika pria itu datang, tapi Kyungsoo selalu bangun di atas ranjangnya pada pagi hari. Jongin bilang dia tak tega untuk membangunkan.

Kalaupun Jongin pulang sore, biasanya mereka hanya berbicara sebentar tentang pekerjaannya di kantor sambil makan malam, lalu pergi tidur meski hari masih belum terlalu larut.

Kyungsoo bisa mengerti, Jongin pasti sangat lelah. Hari ini pria itu juga tampak begitu kelelahan, tapi dia bisa menahannya dengan baik. Kyungsoo tahu ada yang perlu Jongin bicarakan hingga dia menunggunya seperti ini.

Setelah seluruh pekerjaannya selesai, Kyungsoo memainkan jari tangannya gelisah. Dia sedikit ragu saat akan melangkahkan kaki mendekati Jongin, Kyungsoo tau apa yang akan lelaki itu bicarakan dan dia sedikit tidak suka. Otaknya mengarang beberapa hal lain yang bisa dibicarakan, Kyungsoo butuh waktu untuk mengatasi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

" _Huh_?" Mata bulatnya terkejut, wanita itu segera berjalan mendekati Jongin yang tengah menepuk pahanya sendiri, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya meski sofa yang mereka miliki sangatlah luas. Gerakannya sedikit tergesa-gesa, dia mengikuti perintah Jongin walau tubuhnya bergerak terlalu kaku.

Pria itu segera melingkarkan lengan besarnya di perut Kyungsoo sambil menyanggahkan dagu pada pundak wanitanya.

"Kyung—"

Kalimat Jongin terputus oleh Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba membalikkan badan menghadapnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatapnya meski tak sepenuhnya terfokus, "Jongin- _ah_ , kau tampak sangat kelelahan," ujarnya sambil mengusap kantung mata pria itu yang sedikit menonjol. Kyungsoo bahkan memanggil nama pria itu, hal yang hanya dia lakukan saat berbicara serius atau sedang gugup.

"Apa begitu terlihat?"

" _Eum_ , sudah kukatakan untuk tidak terlalu lelah. Kau mengambil banyak pekerjaan hingga menyiksa tubuhmu sendiri."

Pria itu mencebikkan bibir, "Aku tidak menyiksa tubuhku. Kau tau aku sedikit perfeksionis, seluruh pekerjaanku harus selesai dengan baik."

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sayang," ujar Jongin menenangkan. Pria itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya berusaha meyakinkan, kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama. Kyungsoo menemukan kedamaian untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia memutus kontak terlebih dulu.

"Bekerjalah di perusahaan Ayah," tuturnya masih mengalihkan pandangan.

"Berapa kali aku harus memberimu jawaban? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini lagi, _hm_?" Jongin menyelipkan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang jatuh ketika wanita itu menundukkan kepala. "Apa karena kalimat Ibuku?"

"Bu-bukan karena Ibumu. Ibuku memang beberapa kali menanyakanmu dan berkata bahwa _Oppa_ membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dia percaya."

Alis pria itu bertautan, tampak berpikir, sedangkan Kyungsoo memandangnya penuh harap. "Junmyeon _Hyung_ juga mengatakan padaku waktu itu."

"Benar, kan? _Oppa_ , Ibu bahkan Ayah juga mendukungmu, kau hanya perlu untuk mengatakan 'iya' lalu _Oppa_ akan mengatur semuanya."

Sudut bibir Jongin tertarik sedikit. Dia tersenyum getir, menatap Kyungsoo beberapa jenak dengan perasaan gundah. "Apa yang kulakukan belum mencukupimu?"

"Apa? T-Tidak, ini bukan soal gaji bulananmu," jawab Kyungsoo sangat tidak setuju.

"Maaf karena aku selalu menyisihkan uang untuk Ibuku."

"Jongin, itu uangmu! Kau bisa memberikannya pada keluargamu dan aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Aku tidak membicarakan masalah itu, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan kondisimu."

Tatapan mata Jongin tampak tidak sependapat, dia hampir berkata dirinya baik-baik saja ketika Kyungsoo menyela terlebih dulu.

"Aku yang tidak baik-baik saja, Jongin! Aku tidak suka saat direkturmu itu selalu memanggilmu dengan semena-mena bahkan saat hari libur, aku tidak suka saat kau sering begadang untuk memperbaiki pekerjaan milik bawahanmu yang salah. Kau tetap pergi bekerja saat tubuhmu demam, kau yang datang tengah malam dan kelelahan, aku tidak suka semua itu!"

"Kyungie aku—"

"Kau malu pada keluargaku?" Jongin menghindari mata Kyungsoo saat wanita itu bertanya. "Kau tidak mencuri apapun, kau suamiku Jongin, kenapa harus merasa malu? Aku hanya ingin meringankan beban suamiku, apa itu salah?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala, membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Wanitanya sedang bersedih.

"Aku menyayangimu, aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu," lirih Kyungsoo tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Jongin tampak mulai mengerti. Wanita itu tentu ingin yang terbaik baginya. Sejujurnya dia tak masalah untuk bekerja keras demi Kyungsoo meski Jongin sadar bahwa sebanyak apapun pendapatannya tidak akan menandingi kekayaan milik keluarga Kyungsoo. Terlebih lagi Jongin merasa bertanggungjawab untuk menjaga Sang Ibu sejak Ayahnya menikah lagi. Jongin tak bisa mengabaikan keluarganya.

Mungkin Kyungsoo benar, Jongin menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Selama ini dia selalu disibukkan dengan urusan kantor. Berusaha sekuat tenaga demi memenuhi kebutuhan Kyungsoo padahal bukan hanya uang yang wanita itu inginkan.

Pria itu tak pernah merasakan betapa sepinya rumah ketika dia pergi seharian. Bagaimana rasanya mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang tak kunjung pulang saat hari sudah larut sedangkan ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi.

Jongin tidak tau bahwa Kyungsoo membutuhkan perhatian lebih darinya, bahwa berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja tak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

Dia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti perasaan wanita itu sedangkan Kyungsoo tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

"Maaf karena aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu, maaf jika aku menyakitimu," sesal Jongin.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat pembicaraan jadi seperti ini," gerutu Kyungsoo sambil melepas pelukannya.

Pipinya yang menggembung menarik Jongin untuk menciumnya gemas. Lelaki itu terkekeh sambil menatap Kyungsoo penuh antusias.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan agar suasana menjadi baik kembali?"

Gelengan kepala dari wanita itu membuat dahi Jongin membentuk lipatan.

"Kau harus tidur, kita tidur sekarang."

" _Yah_! Tapi besok akhir pekan, aku ingin tidur larut dan bersenang-senang terlebih dulu," rengek Jongin tidak terima. Dia menahan tubuh di sofa saat Kyungsoo menariknya untuk pergi ke kamar.

"Lihatlah kantung matamu itu! Besok kau tidak akan bisa bangun jika tidak segera tidur."

"Kyungie~ aku tidak mau tidur dulu~"

Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan regekan pria itu, dia menyeret Jongin yang enggan untuk bangkit. Tangan besar Jongin melingkari leher Kyungsoo dari belakang, dia menyanggahkan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo sedangkan wanita itu menggerutu sambil terus menggiringnya menuju kamar yang berada tepat di depan ruang tengah. Jongin menahan senyumnya sepanjang waktu, kapan lagi bisa bermanja-manja pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku seperti mengurus bayi besar tiap kau bertingkah seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu ayo membuatnya."

"Membuat apa?"

"Bayi."

Pekikan Kyungsoo adalah apa yang menjadi jawaban selanjutnya. Lelaki itu menggendongnya tanpa ijin hingga dia terkejut, Jongin membawa wanita itu ke dalam kamar dan membantingnya di atas ranjang. Bukannya romantis, mereka malah terkikik bersama setelah sampai.

Tubuh besar Jongin mengungkungnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis namun tangannya menahan dada lelaki itu agar tidak menyerang terlebih dulu.

" _Chagi_ , tapi tidak hari ini."

" _Huh_?" Bola mata Jongin menatap tidak mengerti.

"Kau lupa kalau kita harus menunggu masa suburku?"

" _Ahh_ , apa sekarang belum waktunya?"

"Tunggulah _sebentaaar_ lagi." Kyungsoo menekan kata sebentar, berusaha mengatakan bahwa itu tidak akan lama. Raut kecewa Jongin membuat wanita itu tertawa sekaligus kasihan. "Lagipula kau sedang kelelahan. Kemarilah, biar aku memelukmu saja."

Rentangan tangan Kyungsoo disambut baik oleh Jongin. Lelaki itu berguling ke samping agar tubuhnya tidak menindih Kyungsoo, datang ke pelukan wanita itu dan menyandarkan wajahnya di dada hangat sang istri.

Tangan wanita itu bergerak untuk menyibak rambut Jongin yang mulai memanjang. Memberi seberkas kecupan di dahinya sebelum menyelimuti Jongin dengan kehangatan yang ia miliki.

Pria itu tidur seperti bayi dengan wajah polosnya. Tangannya memeluk Kyungsoo erat seolah dia bisa saja menangis jika wanita itu meninggalkannya barang sebentar.

Jongin tertidur begitu cepat. Wanita itu tersenyum saat melihatnya tampak begitu lelap. Dia kembali mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Jongin sebelum menutup malam.

"Mimpi indah, _Chagi-ya_ ~" bisiknya sebelum ikut menyusul ke alam mimpi.

 **oOo**

Pagi itu Jongin terbangun lebih dulu, alarm tidak pernah menyala di akhir pekan sehingga mereka sering bangun terlambat.

Pria itu sengaja tidak membangunkan Kyungsoo. Dia menghabiskan hampir tiga puluh menit untuk memandangi wanitanya tanpa rasa bosan, Kyungsoo terlalu indah baginya. Tak peduli seberapa sering ataupun seberapa lama Jongin memandangnya, dia hanya akan semakin jatuh cinta pada istrinya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Kelopak mata wanita itu bergerak. Kyungsoo terjaga dengan wajah Jongin yang menjadi pemandangan pertamanya. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini, senyuman yang dilemparkan pria itu menularinya. Jongin menyentuhkan kedua hidung mereka, Kyungsoo yang tak bisa menahan malu menyembunyikan wajah di dada pria tersebut.

Jongin terkekeh, mengusap rambut lembut Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

"Berapa lama kau menatapku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara teredam. Matanya mengintip Jongin dari bawah namun kembali bersembunyi saat pria itu balas menatapnya.

"Sepanjang malam?"

Kyungsoo mendesis, "Itu tindakan ilegal, seharusnya kau meminta izin dulu padaku."

"Haruskah aku meminta izin untuk memandang istriku sendiri? Jangan sembunyikan wajahmu." Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk menarik wajah Kyungsoo agar berhenti bersembunyi.

"Aku jelek karena belum mandi~" cebikan bibir Kyungsoo menjelaskan segalanya.

Jongin tersenyum tulus, menangkup wajah wanita itu dalam telapak besarnya. "Kau wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku."

Wajah tersipu Kyungsoo nampak begitu jelas. Wanita itu balas menatapnya lembut, sedikit memajukan wajahnya lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di sebelah pipi Jongin.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Kyungsoo yang dibalas Jongin dengan hal sama.

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling memeluk dengan mata terpejam. Tidak ada jadwal di akhir pekan, mereka jarang pergi keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Akhir pekan adalah waktu istirahat bagi Jongin, biasanya seluruh hari dihabiskan dengan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama di rumah.

Kantuk masih menyerangnya, wanita itu hampir kehilangan kesadaran namun tangan Jongin yang menyelinap di balik baju dan menyentuh perutnya membuat Kyungsoo membuka mata.

Pria itu mengelus perut datarnya, Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan Jongin berusaha menahan. Ini terlalu aneh.

"Kyungie, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Tubuh wanita itu sontak menegang, berapa kalipun dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jongin pasti ingin membahas hal itu kembali. Dia mendongakkan kepala, menatap prianya mempersilahkan untuk bicara.

Telapak tangan Jongin masih bergerak untuk mengusap perut Kyungsoo. Wajahnya mendekat hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, hangat napas lelaki itu menerpa wajahnya.

Jongin mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir Kyungsoo sekilas. Hal singkat yang cukup untuk mengatakan seberapa banyak pria itu mencintainya, hingga senyuman kecil tercetak meski hanya beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau tidak setuju untuk melakukan IVF?" Kyungsoo menghindari tatapannya. "Itu bisa menjadi alternatif yang bagus untuk kita."

Ya, dokter yang mereka temui kemarin sore menyarankan program _In Vitro Fertilization_ atau bayi tabung mengingat usahanya yang belum juga membuahkan hasil. Dua kali percobaan inseminasi yang dilakukan pada Kyungsoo setahun terakhir juga tidak memberikan dampak positif. Jongin rasanya seperti menemukan oase di tengah padang pasir saat mendengarnya, namun gelengan mantap Kyungsoo kala itu membuyarkan segalanya.

Wanita itu menolak saran dokter tentang bayi tabung.

Tatapan terkejut dari Jongin saat itu cukup membuat benaknya dipenuhi rasa bersalah, tetapi dia terlalu bulat pada tekadnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau, lalu pergi dari sana tanpa banyak menyambung pembicaraan dan selalu menghindari topik itu saat berbicara dengan Jongin setelahnya.

"Jongin, aku tidak suka."

Tatapan pria itu melembut, berusaha meyakinkan wanitanya dengan cara yang baik. "Ada apa, Sayang? Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba."

"Aku tidak suka ada campur tangan orang lain!" Nada bicara Kyungsoo sedikit naik, beruntung wanita itu menyadari dengan sendirinya.

" _Hey_ , dengarkan aku," bisik Jongin dengan fokus yang sepenuhnya tertuju pada Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada yang berubah, kau sendiri yang akan mengandungnya, kau yang akan melahirkan bayi kita."

"Tapi aku ingin kau yang melakukannya padaku!" Suara Kyungsoo mulai bergetar karena tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Aku tetap menjadi ayahnya, Sayang. Dia tetap menjadi anak kandung kita."

"Iya, aku tau itu. Maksudku... kita tidak melakukannya dengan cinta dari cara seperti itu, aku ingin kau yang melakukannya sendiri padaku."

Jongin terdiam, tak memiliki kalimat sanggahan sedangkan Kyungsoo mulai dihujani rasa bersalah. Hal yang sebenarnya tak mampu Kyungsoo katakan adalah dia ingin Jongin mengerti bahwa dirinya berusaha menjadi wanita sempurna untuk lelaki itu. Dia masih bersikeras untuk dapat hamil secara alami.

"Kumohon tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan berusaha lebih keras. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

Helaan napas berhembus dari bibir Jongin, pria itu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah," ujarnya berat hati, tubuhnya bergerak menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu menyadarinya, isakannya tak bisa ditahan ketika ia membuka mulut berniat untuk bicara. "Maafkan aku," hanya sebuah bisikan yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Jongin, kumohon maafkan aku," ulangnya lagi dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang.

Kyungsoo membenci dirinya sendiri saat ia tak bisa menjadi yang terbaik bagi Jongin. Dia bukanlah wanita sempurna untuk seorang Kim Jongin yang menjadi segala-galanya.

Kyungsoo takut, pada setiap orang yang menyadari betapa sempurnanya seorang Kim Jongin. Dia takut jika dirinya tak bisa menjadi apa yang Jongin inginkan, orang lain akan mengambil hati lelakinya. Kyungsoo tidak mau kehilangan sosok yang sudah menjadi segala bagi kehidupannya.

"Aku berjanji akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, kumohon beri aku kesempatan." Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh iba sedangkan Jongin tidak menyukai itu.

"Sayang, jangan bersikap seolah kau yang paling bersalah di sini, kita akan menghadapinya bersama." Tangan pria itu bergerak untung mengusap air matanya. "Usia pernikahan kita bahkan baru 3 tahun, kita bisa menikmatinya lebih dulu."

"Aku sudah membuatmu kecewa."

Jongin tersenyum pahit, "Aku akan jauh lebih kecewa pada diriku sendiri jika terus membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Kita juga perlu bahagia, Soo."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan dengarkan kata Ibu, jangan dengarkan apa kata orang. Mulai sekarang kita harus hidup dengan baik, aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu menangis di kamar mandi karena hasil _testpack_ yang tidak sesuai harapan."

Kyungsoo menyimak kalimat Jongin dengan baik, matanya bergerak-gerak kala menyusuri ketampanan pria yang tengah menangkup wajahnya. Wanita itu tidak menjawab, keningnya berkerut tampak berpikir tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyuarakan itu.

Jongin mengusap pipinya sekali lagi, membersihkan sisa lelehan air mata yang membuat pipi wanita itu basah. Dia lantas tersenyum, membuat alis Kyungsoo bertaut mempertanyakan arti senyumannya.

"Sekarang berhenti menangis dan cepatlah bersiap, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

" _Huh_? Bukankah kau tidak biasanya keluar di akhir pekan?"

"Kemarin aku menghubungi Chanyeol dan menanyakan tempat mereka mengadopsi Taehyung. Kita akan ke sana hari ini."

Binar mata Kyungsoo tak bisa berbohong, wanita itu tampak terkejut sekaligus bahagia secara bersamaan. "Benarkah kita akan mengadopsi?"

"Jika ada yang kau sukai," ujarnya sambil mencubit hidung Kyungsoo gemas.

Hatinya menghangat ketika wanita itu tersenyum bahagia mendengar kalimatnya. Kyungsoo memeluknya erat, berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih lalu dengan semangat segera bersiap.

Tempat yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol ternyata tidak terlalu jauh. Beruntung mereka berangkat agak pagi sehingga anak-anak kecil masih sibuk bermain di halaman, beberapa diantaranya juga terlihat sedang belajar dengan wanita penjaga yang mendampingi.

Bangunan putih dua lantai itu tampak begitu nyaman, beberapa bagian tembok ditempeli gambar-gambar binatang. Halaman luas dengan beberapa tanaman bunga menghiasi bagian depan, beberapa tempat bermain seperti papan seluncur ataupun ayunan tengah dipenuhi anak-anak usia lima tahun yang menaikinya bergantian.

Suara tawa maupun tangis bersahutan, ada sekitar 20 lebih anak dibawah usia sepuluh tahun memenuhi halaman depan. Bahkan seorang balita yang masih belajar berjalan juga turut serta berada di sana. Hati Kyungsoo terenyuh, ada sebanyak itu anak yang tinggal di panti tanpa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tua. Sedangkan dirinya, dia memiliki apapun di rumahnya tetapi Tuhan belum memberinya kesempatan untuk memiliki anak.

Panggilan Jongin menyadarkannya, lelaki itu melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya mendekat. Seorang wanita cantik yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan, Kyungsoo menjabat tangannya setelah membalas senyuman.

"Aku Kim Minseok, pemangku yayasan di sini."

" _Ahh_ , aku Kim Kyungsoo. Rupanya pemilik yayasan ini masih begitu muda," ungkapnya penuh kekaguman.

"Tidak, ayahku yang mendirikan panti ini, aku hanya melanjutkannya karena kami sangat menyukai anak-anak. Sebuah kehormatan juga bagiku kedatangan pasangan selebriti seperti kalian."

Kyungsoo tertawa malu, "kami bukan selebriti, aku hanya orang biasa," sanggahnya sopan.

"Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu kalian. Kim Jongin- _ssi_ pasti beruntung memiliki istri secantik ini."

Jongin ikut terkekeh mendengar pujian Minseok. "Terima kasih, Minseok- _ssi_."

"Tapi maaf sekali aku tidak bisa menemani kalian secara langsung, sebagai gantinya seorang pengasuh akan menemani kalian berkeliling."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Itu akan mengganggu pekerjaan mereka, kami akan berkeliling sendiri."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, anak dengan usia dibawah sepuluh tahun ada di halaman, sedangkan yang lebih tua sedang ada kegiatan di dalam."

Senyum tak henti terukir di bibir Jongin kala memperhatikan anak-anak lucu yang berlarian kesana-kemari. Dia tidak tau harus memilih yang mana karena mereka semua menggemaskan.

Jongin sendiri baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mengikuti langkahnya ketika dia menoleh. Wanita itu masih berdiri di tempat semula, terpaku pada satu pandangan yang ketika Jongin ikuti berakhir pada seorang balita lucu, sibuk bermain pasir di halaman dengan raut bahagianya.

Kyungsoo tampak begitu terpana pada anak itu. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman yang kemudian menulari Jongin, pria itu berjalan mendekat dan merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kedua matanya berbinar saat terarah pada Jongin. "Bukankah dia sangat lucu?"

"Semua anak di sini lucu-lucu, Sayang."

"Tidak _Chagi_ , maksudku dia berbeda. Kau tidak lihat dia baru saja membantu temannya membuat istana dari pasir itu."

Keantusiasan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tak bisa menahan tawa, dia mengusap kepala wanitanya gemas. "Baiklah, kita ke sana untuk berkenalan dengannya."

Anak itu memiliki mata yang begitu sipit, bibirnya seolah menunjukkan senyuman meski dia sama sekali tidak berusaha. Kulit putihnya bersinar di antara yang lain. Tubuhnya sehatnya yang aktif tak berhenti berlarian ke sana ke mari untuk mengambil beberapa cetakan pasir lalu mengisinya dengan terampil.

"Hei," sapa Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan. Wanita itu juga berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya. "Siapa namamu? Boleh kita berkenalan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan aksen seperti anak-anak.

Jongin terkekeh dibuatnya, mau tidak mau dia ikut menjongkokkan badan ketika anak itu mendekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Namaku Daeul, Kim Daeul," jawabnya yang mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Pengucapannya sangat jelas melebihi anak seusianya.

" _Aigoo_ , Daeulie. Kau pintar sekali."

"Daeul- _ah_ , mau menunjukkan pada paman bagaimana cara membuat istana pasir?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu, aku bisa membuat istana yang besar. Lihat aku," ujarnya lucu sambil sibuk mempersiapkan alat untuk kembali membuat istana.

Kyungsoo terpana dibuatnya. Mereka menghabiskan satu jam lebih untuk bermain, rasanya seperti sejenak melupakan beban yang ada. Daeul berhasil membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin merasa bahagia. Wanita itu bahkan mendapat sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan dari sang pria kecil bermata sipit.

Bola mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar menatap Jongin yakin. Lelaki itu pun demikian, dia menganggukkan kepala memberi persetujuan jika Kyungsoo memilih Daeul untuk mereka adopsi.

Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, mereka membawa Daeul untuk bertemu pemilik panti. Anak itu tak berhenti menceritakan banyak hal ketika dia berada dalam gendongan Kyungsoo. Orang yang melihat mungkin akan mengira mereka sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis.

"Minseok- _ssi_ , kupikir kami sudah menemukan anak yang tepat untuk diadopsi," kata Jongin ketika senyum ramah Minseok datang menyambut, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama karena kedua alisnya segera terangkat ketika mendapati anak yang berada dalam gendongan Kyungsoo.

"Daeul- _ah_!" ujar Minseok.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum, meminta turun dari gendongan Kyungsoo dan berlari ke arah Minseok.

" _Eomma_ ~" panggilnya manja sebelum berakhir pada pelukan Minseok yang menyambut.

" _E-Eomma_?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung, Jongin pun demikian.

"Ma-maafkan aku, sepertinya ada sedikit salah paham di sini. Ini Daeul, anak kandung kami. Dia memang sering bermain dengan anak-anak yang lain," tutur Minseok berhati-hati karena sorot mata Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu kecewa.

"Ta-tapi, kau sama sekali tidak memberitahu, kau bilang aku bisa memilih semua anak yang sedang bermain di sini." Kyungsoo berusaha mempertahankan argumennya.

"Maafkan aku." Minseok membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali. "Ini salahku, aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati."

"Apa kau sedang pamer karena memiliki anak seperti Daeul?! Kau tidak tau betapa berharganya anakmu itu?! Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati dan menjaganya dengan baik!"

"Kyungsoo!" bentak Jongin setelah wanita itu menghardik Minseok tanpa alasan. Dia menatap Jongin sejenak lalu berlalu dari sana tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Bukan hanya Minseok, Jongin pun ikut terkejut dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Sejauh lelaki itu mengenalnya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah membentak seperti itu. Wanita itu dibesarkan oleh keluarga terpandang, dia tau betul bagaimana menjaga emosi dan kehormatannya. Lelaki itu benar-benar terkejut.

"Aku sangat meminta maaf, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya," kata Jongin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali pada Minseok.

Dia segera menyusul Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan wajahnya yang tengah disembunyikan. Jongin berniat untuk ikut masuk tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika menyadari pintu mobil terkunci dari dalam.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil dari samping. "Buka kuncinya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!"

Wanita itu bergeming, kepalanya menunduk membuat sebagian besar rambut hitamnya menutupi wajah.

Jongin mengetuknya lagi, sedikit lebih keras. "Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan! Buka pintunya!" Kalimat Jongin yang terkesan marah membuat wanita itu semakin meringkuk dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Jongin cukup menyadari itu hingga dia berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Sayang, buka pintunya, kumohon." Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Jongin untuk merayu hingga wanita itu mau membuka kunci.

Dia berniat untuk memeluk wanitanya setelah berhasil mendudukkan diri di kursi kemudi, tetapi Kyungsoo menolak sentuhannya. Bahu Jongin turun menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat, wanita itu pasti tidak suka dengan caranya tadi berbicara.

"Kyungie, maafkan aku. Kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu jadi ini membuatku sangat terkejut."

"Kau pasti akan membenciku setelah ini." Dahi Jongin berkerut tidak setuju, wanita itu berbicara tiba-tiba dengan tatapannya yang menyedihkan. "Apa aku ini istri yang sangat buruk?!" Kalimatnya kembali menggunakan nada tinggi.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Apa aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Kenapa harus aku?!" Jongin menatapnya bingung, dia seperti tidak mengenal sosok Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Tatapan wanita itu kabur tak tentu arah, lalu bola matanya melebar saat sesuatu menyambangi pikirannya. "Jongin!" serunya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyungsoo?"

"Kau, kau pindahlah dan bekerja di perusahaan Ayah saja."

Jongin menatapnya penuh heran, wanita itu membahasnya lagi. "Berhentilah memintaku melakukan hal itu. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Doh Kyungsoo."

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENURUTIKU SEKALI INI SAJA?!" teriakan keras Kyungsoo mengundang keheningan setelahnya.

Lelaki itu semakin menatapnya tidak percaya. Kyungsoo yang ia kenal adalah sosok wanita berhati lembut. Jongin hanya membeku di tempat tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Ma-maafkan aku," lirih Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir di pipinya. Dia terisak sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Maafkan aku. Bodoh sekali, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini! Aku sangat tidak berguna!" maki Kyungsoo frustasi.

Gadis itu tak berhenti memaki sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri, sebelah tangannya beralih untuk memukuli perutnya cukup keras. Kyungsoo berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Jongin yang melihat hal itu langsung menarik kedua pergelangan Kyungsoo dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat untuk menghentikan pergerakannya.

Lelaki itu memeluknya erat, membiarkan Kyungsoo menabrak dadanya dan menangis sambil sesekali meronta. "Sayang, k-kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin gusar. Rasa khawatir menguasai pikirannya.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan, hm?" tanya Jongin lagi. "Katakan apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini."

Lelaki itu mengusap surai lembut Kyungsoo. Berusaha menenangkan wanita yang masih tak bisa mengendalikan tangisnya sendiri. Jongin benar-benar diselimuti kekhawatiran.

"Aku sangat takut, Jongin- _ah_ ," bisiknya lirih. Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, tetapi wanita itu lebih milih menundukkan pandangan.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut? Katakan semuanya padaku."

"Ulang tahun pernikahan kita semakin dekat, aku harus sudah mengandung saat ulang tahun pernikahan kita tiba."

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah menuntutmu untuk itu, Sayang. Kau tidak perlu merasa tertekan."

"Tapi, tapi Ibumu bilang dia akan memisahkanmu dariku jika sampai saat itu aku belum berhasil memberimu keturunan. A-aku tidak mau, Jongin. Ba-bagaimana aku hidup jika kau tidak di sisiku?" ujarnya terbata-bata. Cara Kyungsoo berbicara benar-benar membuatnya sesak.

Jongin mendesis kesal, kepalanya tiba-tiba mendidih dalam waktu singkat. "Ibu sudah keterlaluan!" serunya sambil melepas tangkupan tangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menarik ponsel dari sakunya berniat untuk segera menghubungi Sang Ibu namun Kyungsoo menahan tangannya. Menggelengkan kepala dengan tatapan menyedihkan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tolong jangan membuatnya semakin sulit untukku," ujar Kyungsoo lirih. "Aku hanya perlu kau untuk tetap berada di sisiku."

Jongin berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepala, lalu memeluk wanita itu penuh sayang. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun, tidak akan pernah," ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Janji yang Jongin tawarkan digenggam oleh Kyungsoo dengan begitu eratnya. Rasa takutnya belum usai. Pelukan hangat lelaki yang hampir tiga tahun mendampinginya itu berhasil mendinginkan hati Kyungsoo.

Rasa cintanya yang begitu besar membuat wanita itu selalu merasa takut pada tiap hal yang menyangkut tentang Jongin. Terlebih saat Kyungsoo belum mampu menjadi sosok sempurna baginya.

Kyungsoo melakukan apapun demi menjadi yang terbaik untuk Jongin, meski sering kali dia lupa untuk menjadi baik bagi dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Hey, missed me already? Aku kangen kangen kangen kangen bangett buat nulis, maaf aku ngilang mulu, hehe, semoga kedepannya lebih konsisten.

Buat kalian yg pernah ngirim PM ke aku. Aku minta maaf banget kalo ada yg ga aku bales karena aku beneran baru tau ada beberapa PM masuk tanpa notifikasi dan aku ga tau. Aku pengen bales tapi itu udah lama banget jadi ga enak juga takut udah ga nyambung yg dibahas, hehe.. Yang pasti terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yg masih baca ini. Happy reading!

 **30012018**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Hopeless Dream**

KAISOO FANFICTION

KIM JONGIN X DOH KYUNGSOO (GS)

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo selalu sibuk di pagi hari. Selain menyiapkan sarapan, dia harus membantu Jongin untuk bersiap. Lelaki itu memang sosok yang perfeksionis tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika dia juga sering ceroboh. Untuk itulah Kyungsoo selalu ada sebagai pengingatnya.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya wanita itu sambil membantu Jongin memakai jasnya.

"Tidak ada, sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas semua."

"Bagaimana dengan map yang kau letakkan di atas ranjang?"

Lelaki itu menepuk dahinya. "Astaga, aku meletakkannya di sana agar tidak tertinggal, bagaimana bisa aku lupa. Akan kuambil seben-"

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya," cegah Kyungsoo cepat setelah ia berhasil memasangkan dasi di leher Jongin.

"Terima kasih!" serunya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah melenggang pergi. Dia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan jam tangan dan kaus kaki yang sudah wanita itu siapkan.

Menyambar tasnya serta memasukkan map yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo setelah wanita itu kembali. Mungkin pikirannya terlalu bercabang, Jongin langsung beranjak dari ruang tengah, melewati lorong singkat lalu berbelok yang membawanya menuju pintu aprtemen. Membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan mengekor di belakangnya. Dia baru menyadari sesaat sebelum sampai di undakan tempat dia harus memakai sepatunya. Lelaki itu berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan menghakimi.

" _Chagi_ , kau melupakannya."

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak melupakannya."

"Benar, kau melupakannya," ujar Kyungsoo menyimpulkan.

"Aku tidak melupakannya, Sayang. Jangan menuduhku," jawabnya sambil menahan senyum. Jongin benar-benar lupa untuk memberikan pelukan pada Kyungsoo.

Diraihnya tubuh wanita itu, membuat bahu sempitnya tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Jongin. Lelaki itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat terawat karena sering diajak pergi berolahraga oleh Chanyeol. Sekedar informasi, dia juga memiliki gymnasium pribadi di apartemen mereka. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mempermasalahkan, Jongin dengan tubuh berotot itu membuat suaminya terlihat semakin seksi.

" _Chagi_ , aku akan pergi bersama Baekhyun _Eonni_ nanti," kata Kyungsoo setelah melepas pelukannya. Secara tidak langsung dia sedang meminta izin.

"Kau akan menyetir?"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala setelah berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Kyungsoo. Dia turut mengantar Jongin sampai di depan pintu dan menghilang setelah memasuki lift.

Wanita itu menghela napas. Bergegas masuk dengan sedikit berlari sampai sebuah robot pembersih ruangan hampir terinjak olehnya. Dia mematikan robot itu, lalu berbelok kanan saat menemui lorong yang membawanya menuju ruang tengah.

Apartemen mereka hanya memiliki satu lantai namun cukup luas dan mewah. Setelah memasuki pintu utama, sebuah persimpangan akan datang untuk menyambut. Jika berbelok ke kanan, sebuah lorong singkat akan membawa menuju ruang tengah dengan sofa putih yang luasnya hampir mirip sebuah ranjang, lalu di belakangnya ada meja makan dan tepat di samping meja makan terdapat dapur yang sangat lengkap. Ingat, Kyungsoo hobi memasak.

Di sisi ruang tengah terdapat kamar tidur utama yang juga terhubung dengan ruang kerja Jongin serta kamar mandi dalam.

Sedangkan jika berbelok kiri dari pintu depan, sebuah lorong singkat akan menuntun menuju kamar mandi dan tempat mencuci. Selain itu juga terdapat studio pribadi tempat Kyungsoo biasa menyalurkan bakatnya, serta jangan lupakan sebuah gymnasium mini favorit Jongin. Sebuah kamar yang lebih kecil pun disiapkan, untuk saat ini Kyungsoo hanya mengisinya dengan beberapa barang yang tidak dipakai atau beralih menjadi kamar tamu saat seseorang datang. Entah kapan kamar itu akan mendapatkan pemilik sesungguhnya.

Kyungsoo membersihkan sisa sarapan mereka dengan cekatan. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit dan seluruh barang pecah belah itu sudah tertata rapi di rak pengeringan. Kyungsoo segera memasuki kamar dan berganti pakaian. Menyambar tas, ponsel dan juga kunci mobil, lalu bergegas untuk pergi.

Ponselnya berdering saat dia tengah kesulitan memakai heelsnya. Wanita itu menghubunginya lagi, Kyungsoo sudah terlambat meski matahari belum terlalu terik.

 **oOo**

Sebuah lonceng bergemerincing tiap kali seseorang memasuki pintu, dan Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya berbunyi.

Satu-satunya wanita paruh baya yang ada di ruangan itu hanya meliriknya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menata beberapa barang. Kyungsoo mempertahankan senyumnya sambil menenteng beberapa tas karton yang berisi barang bawaannya.

"Maaf karena datang terlambat, Ibu. Aku membawa beberapa oleh-oleh untukmu dan juga _Eonni_ ," kata Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban. Wanita cantik itu segera meletakkan barang bawaannya di salah satu meja.

Beranjak ke sebuah _counter_ dimana wanita paruh baya itu berada. Kafe itu masih belum buka. Dengan kebaikan hati yang dia miliki, Kyungsoo membantu si wanita paruh baya menata beberapa barang dengan telaten.

"Apa pekerja paruh waktu belum datang? Kenapa Ibu menatanya sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo di sela-sela pekerjannya.

"Jam kerja mereka dimulai lima belas menit sebelum kafe buka. Aku harus menatanya sendiri agar tidak menyebabkan antrian," jawab Heechul. Ibu dari suaminya, Kim Jongin.

" _Eonni_ dimana?"

"Taemin tentu saja masih sibuk mengurus bayinya," jawabnya ketus. Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas sabar. "Kau bersihkan meja-meja itu, pembersihnya ada di gudang. Ambil saja sendiri," perintah Heechul yang langsung mendapat anggukan Kyungsoo.

Dia sama sekali tak keberatan untuk membantu ini itu. Tidak peduli meski baik Heechul ataupun Taemin sama-sama suka merepotkannya, Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya butuh pengakuan dari mereka, Kyungsoo rela melakukan apapun agar bisa mendapatkan kesan baik dari keluarga suaminya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak datang untuk menjadi pegawai dadakan. Kemarin Heechul menelponnya, mengatakan padanya untuk datang keesokan hari tanpa boleh memberitahu Jongin, lalu wanita itu pun datang seperti yang dia perintahkan. Entah apa maksud Heechul atas undangannya, yang pasti Kyungsoo masih berusaha berpikiran positif terhadap Ibu mertuanya itu.

Hampir seharian penuh Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu untuk membantu di kafe milik ibu Jongin. Memang pengunjung tidak sampai membuat meja mereka terisi penuh, namun tetap saja terbilang cukup ramai mengingat hanya ada satu pekerja yang hadir di sana. Kyungsoo mendengar dari Wendy, pekerja paruh waktu di sana, seorang teman yang seharusnya berjaga sedang mengambil cuti jadi dia berjaga seorang diri hari ini.

Karena hanya Wendy yang bisa meracik pesanan dari menu, maka Kyungsoo bertugas sebagai pelayan plus merangkap sebagai seorang kasir.

Sedikit- ah, lebih tepatnya banyak menyesal karena dia menggunakan heels tinggi sedari tadi. Tumitnya pasti mulai lecet saat menyadari perih ia rasakan. Jongin memang tidak pernah suka saat Kyungsoo memakai heels, jadi wanita itu hanya memakainya saat ia pergi sendirian. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar untuk tetap memakai flatshoes seperti biasanya, tapi Kyungsoo sering merasa tidak percaya diri dengan tinggi badannya. Jadi dia sering memakai heels saat tidak bersama Jongin.

Setelah jam makan siang berakhir, Kyungsoo mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang langsung ia gunakan untuk duduk. Dia sudah berdiri sedari pagi karena harus menunggu kasir, selain itu bolak-balik mengantar pesanan pelanggan cukup membuat kakinya menjadi begitu pegal. Dia melepas heelsnya, mengistirahatkan kaki sebentar tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk mengeluh.

Tidak berlangsung lama karena Heechul segera datang dan duduk di depannya. Kyungsoo segera memakai kembali alas kakinya dan duduk tegak demi menghormati sosok di hadapannya.

"Lelah?"

"Tidak, Ibu. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyungsoo berbohong tanpa berhenti melemparkan senyumnya.

Tatapan Heechul yang tampak tidak menyukainya menciutkan nyali Kyungsoo. Jujur saja dia sudah cukup frustasi sejak mendapatkan telpon darinya kemarin sore. Tapi sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengingatkan dirinya pada janji yang Jongin berikan. Apapun yang terjadi, lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkannya. Menghadap Heechul akan lebih tenang saat Kyungsoo tau Jongin akan membelanya jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang? Kau marah karena kejadian saat malam ulang tahun Rahee?"

"Ti-tidak, Ibu. Bukan begitu," jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Dia memang sama sekali tidak pernah datang lagi, padahal biasanya dia tetap menyempatkan datang tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin. Bukan karena Kyungsoo marah, tapi bagaimana dia bisa menghadap wanita itu jika mengingatnya saja cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo depresi. Dia butuh waktu untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Bilang saja kalau kau memang kesal pada keluarga kami," sambar Taemin yang sedang lewat di sampingnya. "Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apa sudah mau pindah ke perusahaan ayahmu? Bisakah kalian memberi tempat untuk suamiku juga?"

"Taemin!" tegur Heechul.

"Ibu, aku lelah LDR terus dengan suamiku!"

"Pergilah, aku perlu berbicara dengannya." Wanita yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu pun melengos dan berlalu setelah mendengar kalimat Sang Ibu.

Kyungsoo kembali meremas kedua tangannya di bawah meja. Ini akan menjadi pembicaraan serius, Heechul bahkan memerintahkan Wendy untuk menutup kafenya sementara.

"Bagaimana dengan permintaanku waktu itu? Kau sudah berbicara pada keluargamu?"

" _Oppa_ sudah menawarkan tempat untuk Jongin, tapi dia masih menolaknya."

"Kalau begitu bujuk dia, apa begitu saja kau tidak bisa?!"

Kyungsoo menundukkan pandangan, tidak berani menatap Heechul. "Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, tapi Jongin benar-benar tidak meresponnya."

"Lalu kau mau berpangku tangan saja begitu? Aku tau kau tidak akan kekurangan harta meski Jongin tidak bekerja sekalipun, tapi kau juga tau anakku orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Kau tidak kasian melihatnya bekerja sampai seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah berusaha, Ibu."

"Berusahalah lebih keras! Ancam dia, Jongin selalu menuruti kemauanmu."

Wanita cantik itu kembali menunduk, tidak ada gunanya menolak permintaan mertuanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisimu, aku tidak bercanda dengan perkataanku saat itu." Heechul menatapnya tajam, sifat angkuhnya menekan rasa percaya diri Kyungsoo hingga titik terendah. "Kau sudah hamil?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku."

Decakan kecewa Heechul hampir membuat Kyungsoo hilang kendali. Sayangnya dia masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak membentak Ibu dari suaminya.

"Kau pernah dua kali melakukan inseminasi, lakukan itu lagi. Uang kalian tidak akan habis hanya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Lakukan sampai kalian berhasil."

Asal Heechul tahu, semua ini bukan tentang uang. Kyungsoo yang hanya diam membuat wanita itu naik pitam.

"Aku tidak bercanda dengan kalimatku waktu itu, Kyungsoo- _ya!_ Masih ada banyak gadis yang mengantri untuk menggantikan posisimu, aku benar-benar akan merebut Jongin jika kau tidak serius dengan hal ini."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau juga tau Jongin sangat bersemangat untuk mendapat keturunan sejak pertama kali kalian menikah. Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaannya saat harus menunggu sampai tiga tahun lamanya, jangan membuatnya kecewa!"

Derit kursi yang menyambangi indera pendengaran Kyungsoo menandakan pembicaraan berakhir. Heechul meninggalkannya seorang diri. Kyungsoo ingin menulikan telinganya dan bersikap seolah tidak mengetahui apapun, namun sesungguhnya hati wanita itu terlalu rapuh. Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang memikirkan banyak hal hingga batinnya tersiksa.

 **oOo**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.05. Jongin baru saja menelpon Kyungsoo tetapi istrinya itu tidak menjawab. Pikiran Jongin mengatakan _'mungkin sedang bersenang-senang bersama Baekhyun'_ jadi dia kembali mengantongi ponsel dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Mereka biasa makan siang bersama.

" _Hyung_ , ayo makan si- _oh_!" Lelaki itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah menyadari keberadaan tamu di dalam ruangan Chanyeol.

"Jongin- _ah_. Ayo makan bersama, aku juga membelikannya untukmu," ajak seorang wanita cantik dengan senyuman cerahnya.

Jongin mematung beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya, " _Noona_ , kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku baru menjemput Jiwon dari sekolah dan dia merengek merindukan ayahnya, jadi sekalian aku mampir dan membeli makan siang untuk kalian."

"Kau tidak pergi bersama Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin sambil berjalan menuju sofa, Chanyeol sudah duduk di sana terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak."

"Bukankah kau memiliki janji dengannya?"

"Apa aku melupakannya?" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak membuat janji apapun dengan istrimu Jongin, memangnya kenapa?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Jongin untuk mengatakan tidak apa-apa, lalu kalimat Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan antara Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Sudah, cepatlah makan sebelum jam makan siang berakhir."

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang sampai suara rengekan Jiwon terdengar. Pria kecil itu merengek pada Baekhyun karena menginginkan makanan milik Jongin. Wanita itu membujuk putranya agar memakan makanannya sendiri tapi dia tetap tidak mau.

Jongin terkekeh dan segera merespon keinginan anak itu. "Jiwon ingin makanan Paman? Kemarilah, kau bisa makan bersama paman."

Jiwon menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar, pria kecil itu menurut pada perkataan Jongin hingga berakhir di pangkuan lelaki itu sambil menerima suapannya.

"Jiwon- _ah,_ kau sudah mulai masuk sekolah? Dimana Taehyung _Hyung_? Paman sangat merindukan kalian berdua."

Jiwon merespon tiap pertanyaan Jongin dengan baik, mereka begitu mudah untuk menjadi akrab. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, Jongin memang sangat menyukai anak-anak jadi menarik perhatian pria kecil itu bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, harusnya kau sudah memiliki anak sendiri." Kalimat itu mengalun secara spontan dari mulut Chanyeol. Dia memuji kepiawaian Jongin mengurus anak ketika dirinya sendiri masih sering kesulitan dalam mengatasi Jiwon dan Taehyung.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. " _Ah_ , bagaimana dengan rencana adopsinya, kau menanyakan padaku waktu itu."

"Kalian akan mengadopsi?!" sahut Baekhyun penasaran.

Jongin menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum kecutnya. "Kyungsoo menanyakan tentang adopsi. Kami pergi ke panti yang kau bicarakan pada akhir pekan kemarin, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil."

"Jangan lakukan itu jika tidak sesuai dengan hatimu," nasihat Chanyeol dibenarkan oleh Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan programnya, kalian akan melakukan inseminasi lagi? Masih ada kesempatan untuk melakukan itu kan?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Itu akan menjadi sangat berat bagi Kyungsoo, kita sudah pernah gagal dua kali. Dia juga bersikeras ingin mendapatkannya secara alami, aku tidak tega memintanya melakukan itu lagi."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya khawatir. "Dia pasti sangat sedih. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, katakan aku akan mampir jika ada waktu."

"Tentu," angguk Jongin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melemparkan pandangan, mereka berdua begitu mengerti atas kesedihan sahabatnya.

"Jangan terlalu tertekan, Jongin- _ah_ ," kata Chanyeol. "Kita juga baru mendapatkan Jiwon setelah tiga tahun pernikahan, sebaiknya kalian lebih mensyukuri apa yang sudah kalian miliki saat ini."

Jongin terkekeh, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang tampak begitu menyedihkan. "Kau benar, _Hyung_. Tidak seharusnya kami sesedih ini, bukan?"

Dia berusaha tampak kuat. Ini bukanlah masalah besar jika mereka mau menerima dengan lapang hati, tapi entah kenapa kian hari semuanya seolah bertambah buruk.

Mereka hanyalah manusia yang seringkali kalah dengan ego masing-masing.

 **oOo**

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Jongin berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat meski masih saja menyentuh jam delapan malam. Dia mengemas seluruh barangnya. Sebagian besar penerangan gedung sudah dimatikan karena kebanyakan pegawai langsung memilih pulang saat jam kerja berakhir pada pukul empat sore.

Lelaki itu mengendarai mobil. Perut kosongnya menjerit-jerit, dia merindukan masakan Kyungsoo. Tangannya membanting setir ke arah lain saat melewati sebuah persimpangan, memilih jalur yang tidak akan membawanya menuju apartemen, melainkan sebuah kafe bergaya modern dengan penerangan minim. Sepertinya sudah mau tutup.

Lonceng itu tak pernah lelah untuk berbunyi tiap kali pintunya dibuka. Bunyinya yang nyaring menarik atensi dua orang wanita yang ada di dalam sana.

"Jongin- _ah_ , kau tidak memberitahu jika akan datang," sapa ibunya sambil sedikit berlari untuk memeluk lelaki itu sebentar dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju _counter_ , membersihkan beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum selesai lalu membuatkan minuman untuk Jongin. Wanita itu juga menelpon seseorang yang tidak Jongin ketahui.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya Jongin pada Taemin yang sibuk memberikan dot pada bayinya. Bayi berusia enam bulan itu tengah tertidur di sebuah kasur kecil yang diletakkan di atas meja kafe dengan Taemin yang memegangi dot pada mulutnya.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Taemin saat menyadari bayinya sudah berhenti menghisap dot. Dia pun menarik botol susu itu agar tidurnya tidak terganggu.

Jongin menyentuh pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuk, mengusapnya gemas sambil tersenyum. "Dia lucu sekali," ungkapnya.

"Kalau menurutmu lucu, buatlah sendiri," sindir Taemin yang dibalas dengan desisan oleh Jongin. Saudaranya yang satu ini memang seringkali menyebalkan. Wanita itu bangkit untuk pergi ke lantai atas setelah menitipkan bayinya pada Jongin.

"Minumlah dulu. _Aigoo_ , kenapa Taemin menitipkan bayinya padamu, kemarilah dan minum dulu," ribut Heechul sambil meletakkan gelas berisi minuman dingin di meja yang lain. Menyadari Jongin yang ragu, dia menarik anak kesayangannya itu agar segera berpindah tempat. "Tidak apa, mejanya cukup luas dia tidak akan jatuh," tambahnya lagi.

Jongin berpindah, menyesap minuman yang diberikan oleh ibunya sambil mengamati Heechul yang menutupi bayi Taemin dengan tudung transparan agar tidak digigit nyamuk.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah setelah bekerja seharian." Heechul berjalan mendekat, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jongin dan mulai memijat lelaki itu.

"Ibu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya, lihatlah ototmu begitu tegang. Kau pasti kelelahan." Jongin berhenti menolaknya, Heechul juga menarik lengan lelaki itu dan kembali memberi pijatan untuk meregangkan otot tubuhnya.

Suara lonceng yang berbunyi ketika pintu dibuka kembali menarik perhatian mereka. Seorang pengantar makanan datang bersamaan dengan Taemin yang turun dari lantai atas sambil membawa tas perlengkapan bayi. Wanita yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu juga tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan, Jongin hampir bertanya tapi Heechul memanggilnya terlebih dulu.

"Jongin- _ah_ , makanlah dulu." Heechul datang sambil membawa satu paket ayam goreng yang masih mengepul di atas piring.

"Ibu memesannya untukku? Aku bisa makan di rumah, Bu. Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak apa, lagipula ini sudah malam. Kau bisa terkena masalah pencernaan jika terlalu sering menunda jam makan."

Sejujurnya Jongin merindukan ayam goreng, terlebih ayam goreng yang dipesan dari rumah makan favoritnya. Dia sengaja tidak memakannya lagi karena menghargai Kyungsoo yang ingin hidup sehat, tapi saat makanan itu sudah tersaji tepat di hadapannya. Jongin bisa apa? Dia menyambar makanan itu dengan lahap dalam waktu singkat.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sudah seminggu tidak mendapatkan makanan, apa istrimu itu mengurusmu dengan baik?"

" _Eiy,_ masakan Kyungsoo lebih enak daripada buatan Ibu." Heechul mendesis, dia cemburu jika anaknya memuji Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah lama tidak memakan ayam dari tempat ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak sehat."

"Kita juga berhak melakukan apa yang kita suka sesekali, tidak ada salahnya makan ayam. Jangan biarkan dia mengatur-atur hidupmu."

Jongin tau siapa yang dimaksud dengan kata _dia_ oleh Ibunya. Hal itu juga mengingatkan Jongin pada tujuannya datang kesini.

"Ibu, apa tadi Kyungsoo datang kemari?" Entah atas alasan apa, tubuh Heechul menegang. Taemin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponsel pun ikut menajamkan telinga.

"Di-dia mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya." Lelaki itu bangkit untuk mengembalikan piring yang sudah kosong dan mencuci tangannya. Jongin tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari perubahan raut muka Ibunya.

"Dia datang pagi-pagi sekali, Ibu juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkunjung," elak Heechul. Wanita itu juga meminta persetujuan pada Taemin dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Dugaan Jongin benar, Kyungsoo berbohong tentang pergi bersama Baekhyun padahal wanita itu datang ke tempat Ibunya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"E-entahlah, dia datang pagi-pagi sambil membawa oleh-oleh. Benarkan Taemin?" Heechul kembali meminta persetujuan Taemin.

"Benar. Dia juga membelikan beberapa pakaian untuk bayiku, aku tidak tahu kenapa."

"Ibu tidak berbicara macam-macam padanya kan?"

"Berbicara apa? Memangnya Ibu akan berbicara apa padanya, mungkin Ibu memang sedikit tidak menyukainya tapi tidak sejahat itu," bela Heechul. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Jongin.

" _Noona_ juga, jangan ikut-ikutan menekan Kyungsoo," seru Jongin kesal.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah menekan istrimu? Kenapa aku jadi dibawa-bawa, menyebalkan," sungut Taemin sambil melengos. Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti menimbrung dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Heechul lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin, berusaha meluluhkan hati anak lelakinya itu. "Ibu tidak menekannya Jongin. Ibu hanya berbicara kenyataan."

"Tapi Ibu bisa saja menyakiti perasaannya!"

"Ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian. Percayalah pada Ibu."

"Ibu!" Jongin tak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan. Heechul menatapnya dalam, berusaha menghipnotis dan Jongin larut dalam tatapan itu.

"Hadapilah kenyataan Jongin! Kalian sudah tiga tahun menikah. Aku Ibumu, aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Kyungsoo harusnya lebih serius menjalani program, kalian tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Apa nanti kata orang." Heechul melepas genggaman tangannya dan berdiri.

"Kami tidak pernah menundanya, Bu," keluh Jongin yang tidak diindahkan Heechul. Wanita itu berlalu menuju _counter_ untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi belum selesai.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali juga, mintalah bantuan Kyungsoo untuk mendapat tempat yang bagus di perusahaan ayahnya," tambah Heechul lagi.

Jongin kemudian berdiri, menyusul Ibunya sambil berkata, "aku ingin berjuang dari usahaku sendiri, bukan dari meminta jabatan kepada keluarga Kyungsoo."

"Kalau kau selalu keras kepala, bagaimana kalian bisa punya anak jika kau pulang larut terus-menerus, Jongin!" seru Heechul. Jongin berhenti di tempatnya berdiri, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena yang dikatakan oleh Ibunya itu sepenuhnya benar.

Jongin terlalu gila kerja, namun jika tidak seperti itu bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan promosi untuk menaikkan jabatannya.

Deru suara mobil berhenti di depan kafe mereka. Taemin yang menyadari sebuah taksi datang segera meraih tas dan menggendong bayinya.

" _Noona_ , kau tidak akan tinggal?" tanya Jongin heran. Wanita itu memang sering tinggal di sana untuk menemani Ibunya yang sendirian saat suami Taemin tidak sedang berada di rumah karena pekerjaan.

"Suamiku datang malam ini, aku harus pulang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ibu?"

"Kau saja yang menginap!"

Jongin mendesis menyadari jawaban Taemin yang begitu ringan seolah tanpa beban. "Hati-hati, anakmu bisa terserang sakit!"

Wanita itu hanya mengiyakan lalu berlalu dari sana. Setelah deru mobil itu menghilang, suasana kembali menjadi hening. Sesekali denting terdengar dari gelas yang sedang dibersihkan oleh Heechul saat benda itu bertabrakan satu sama lain.

"Haruskah aku menginap?" tanya Jongin lirih.

"Ibu baik-baik saja," jawabnya setelah meletakkan gelas terakhir di tumpukan keranjang.

Wanita itu mengangkat keranjang berisi gelas dan juga piring bersih yang terbilang cukup berat. Berniat menyimpannya di rak bagian atas. Tangan rentanya yang mulai kehilangan tenaga membuat keranjang itu terasa dua kali lebih berat, lalu tiba-tiba saja ringan tanpa beban saat Jongin membantu mengangkatnya dengan begitu mudah.

"Carilah pegawai lagi yang bisa membantu Ibu mengurus kafe," kata Jongin sambil meletakkan beberapa keranjang lain di tempatnya.

"Kafe tidak terlalu ramai, uangnya tidak akan cukup jika mengambil terlalu banyak pegawai."

"Kalau begitu jangan terlalu banyak menghamburkan uang untuk geng arisan Ibu."

Heechul mencebikkan bibir, "bagaimana bisa, semua sahabat Ibu ada di sana. Itu hiburan tersendiri bagi Ibu jadi jangan melarangnya."

Jongin menghela napas, Ibunya memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu sejak Jongin masih kecil. Lelaki itu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi sebagian uang gajinya. Meletakkan benda itu di atas meja counter. Heechul yang menyadarinya segera menatap Jongin penuh tanya.

"Untuk Ibu."

"Lagi?!" Jongin berlalu dari sana, berjalan menuju tasnya yang tergeletak di salah satu meja sedangkan Heechul mengikutinya dari belakang. "Jongin, Ibu tidak pernah meminta uangmu. Gunakan itu untuk keperluanmu sendiri!"

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Ibu sudah tidak muda lagi." Jongin memberikan sebuah pelukan serta kecupan di pipi Heechul. "Aku pergi, jangan lupa mengunci pintu," pamit Jongin sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Heechul yang merasa tersentuh tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia mengantarkan Jongin hingga depan pintu, lalu melambaikan tangan saat mobil putra kesayangannya itu beranjak pergi.

Di antara ketiga buah hatinya, wanita itu memang memberikan perhatian berlebih terhadap Jongin. Dan di antara ketiga anak itu pulalah, hanya Jongin yang memperlakukan Heechul dengan begitu istimewa.

 **oOo**

Waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam saat Jongin berhasil memarkir mobilnya. Lift juga langsung terbuka setelah dia memencet tombol. Sudah sangat sepi.

Apartemen tempatnya juga tampak gelap. Dia pikir Kyungsoo sudah tidur terlebih dulu sampai ia menemui sebuah lampu kecil menyala di ruang tengah. Wanita itu terlelap dengan tubuh meringkuk di atas sofa. Kyungsoo selalu menunggunya meski ia sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidur terlebih dulu.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya asal, Jongin meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia sudah berusaha meletakkannya sepelan mungkin, sayangnya wanita itu akhirnya terjaga dari tidurnya.

" _Chagi_ , kau sudah pulang?" sapa Kyungsoo di tengah mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Kau sudah makan? Biar kuhangatkan dulu mak-" Jongin menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak bangkit.

"Aku sudah makan, lanjutkan saja tidurmu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu saja." Jongin kembali menahan bahu Kyungsoo agar wanita itu tidak bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tidak perlu, Sayang. Aku hanya akan mandi lalu tidur, maaf membuatmu terjaga, sekarang tidurlah lagi."

Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, menyuruhnya tidur lalu dia bangkit untuk segera ke kamar mandi. Belum juga dia melangkah, tangannya ditarik oleh Kyungsoo hingga dia kembali berbalik. Mendapati wanita itu sudah berganti posisi menjadi duduk.

"Jongin, aku..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimat, Jongin yang berada di hadapannya menaikkan alis menanti dengan sabar. "Aku ingin kita melakukan IVF."

Kalimat wanita itu mengejutkan Jongin. Dia menggeleng. Sebuah gelengan yang membuat Kyungsoo salah paham, padahal Jongin sedang berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin saja tengah mengigau, tetapi wanita itu kembali menegaskan.

"Aku serius tentang hal ini, aku sudah berpikir matang-matang dan sepertinya kita memang harus melakukan IVF." Jongin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan. "Bukankah kita tidak boleh menyerah sebelum mencobanya? Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ," panggil lelaki itu yang mendapat respon senyuman lembut dari Kyungsoo, dia menunggu jawaban Jongin meski beberapa pikiran sudah terlebih dulu berkecamuk dalam otaknya, "terima kasih." Senyuman Kyungsoo menciut tidak secerah tadi, entah apa yang sebenarnya diharapkan oleh wanita itu. "Dan juga, aku akan segera pindah ke perusahaan ayahmu setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Benarkah?!" tatapan Kyungsoo kali ini tampak sedikit lebih cerah.

"Tentu, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyetujuinya," ucap Jongin tulus. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuat Kyungsoo berubah pikiran, tapi apapun itu dia merasa bersyukur karena sebuah harapan kembali terpupuk dalam hatinya.

"Besok aku akan ke rumah Ibu untuk menyampaikan kabar ini. Setelah Ibu menyetujui kita bisa pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan tahap selanjutnya."

Jongin mengangguk, "Akan kuantar kau besok, sekarang tidurlah," titahnya sambil memberikan kecupan di kening Kyungsoo. Wanita itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, Jongin mengusap rambutnya beberapa kali hingga dia memilih memejamkan mata. "Aku akan mandi sebentar dan segera menyusulmu. Selamat malam, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo terbangun di pagi hari dengan Jongin yang masih memeluknya. Wanita itu segera mematikan alarm, bangkit dari tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Langkahnya terasa sedikit mengganggu. Kyungsoo menunduk, mengecek sesuatu, lalu mendapati beberapa koyo serta plester luka menempel dengan rapi pada kedua kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Hi, mungkin ff ini akan ringan sekali bahasanya. Awalnya cerita ini dibikin tanpa rencana, tapi ternyata memang tidak bisa membuat ff tanpa rencana makanya agak lama.

Kabar baik buat kalian karena ff ini sepertinya akan memiliki jadwal update tersendiri, yap, setiap tanggal 14 di tiap bulannya. Tapi kabar buruknya aku gatau kualitas penulisanku seperti apa, udah lama ga nulis soalnya, wkwk. Jangan menanyakan diksinya, aku hanya menulis sesuai alur, jadi bahasanya mungkin gitu-gitu aja. Emang ceritaku ya gitu-gitu aja sih, haha.. aku masih butuh banyak pengalaman dan belajar, doakan semoga aku tidak menyerah di tengah jalan. See u next time~

 **01022018**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Hopeless Dream**

KAISOO FANFICTION

KIM JONGIN X DOH KYUNGSOO (GS)

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada banyak tipe manusia di dunia ini. Beberapa diantaranya memilih untuk berbicara atas segala hal yang terjadi, menganggap bahwa masalah harus diselesaikan saat itu juga. Mereka bahkan cukup berani untuk saling menggores luka lalu menyembuhkannya bersama-sama di waktu yang akan datang.

Sementara beberapa yang lain memilih untuk diam. Berfikir jika semua akan baik-baik saja jika dia mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, tanpa menyadari jika luka itu bertahan. Menimbulkan bekas yang begitu dalam atau bahkan menjadi bom waktu yang siap meledak saat mencapai limit.

Kyungsoo tidak cukup berani untuk memilih yang pertama, dia membisu sepanjang perjalanan. Plester itu ia biarkan, tumitnya memang terluka dan akan terasa sakit saat digunakan berjalan. Lelaki di sampingnya pun tak berniat untuk mengentasnya dari keheningan. Dia tidak marah, hanya bingung harus bagaimana.

" _Chagi_."

" _Hm_?" Jongin menoleh sebentar, sekedar untuk merespon panggilan Kyungsoo. Jalanan masih lenggang, mereka sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi untuk sarapan di mansion keluarga Doh.

"Hanya ingin memanggil saja," jawabnya kalem.

Jongin tersenyum. Menyadari jalan pikiran wanita itu, namun dia hanya diam.

Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk meraih telapak Kyungsoo. Menautkan jemari tangannya sehingga dia hanya menyetir menggunakan satu tangan. Memang bahaya, tapi jika tidak seperti itu bisa jadi hubungan mereka yang berada dalam bahaya.

Lelaki itu juga mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo ketika mobilnya berhenti pada sebuah lampu merah. Saling melempar senyum hingga suasana meleleh layaknya kembang gula yang terbakar api.

Bagaimana bisa hubungan yang mereka jalin selama hampir tiga tahun, tiba-tiba menjadi canggung hanya karena rahasia yang mereka simpan di otak masing-masing. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Tak ada yang sebaik Yoona. Wanita itu turut repot untuk menjadi orang yang membukakan pintu, padahal masih banyak pelayan yang menganggur.

Sarapan dengan anggota lengkap. Doh Siwon duduk di kursi dengan ukiran berbeda di bagian ujung, lalu disusul oleh Yoona serta Junmyeon yang berhadapan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Wanita paruh baya yang awet muda itu tak lupa mempromosikan hasil masakannya sendiri pada sang menantu. Semakin baik keluarga Doh padanya, semakin Jongin merasa canggung. Beruntung Kyungsoo senantiasa mencairkan suasana.

Siwon menanyakan kabar Jongin dengan ramah, sedangkan lelaki itu menjawab dengan aksen seolah tengah melalui sebuah tes wawancara. Kharisma Doh Siwon yang terlalu kuat senantiasa membuat Jongin terintimidasi.

Ketiga lelaki itu tak berhenti membicarakan tentang bisnis. Sengaja memancing seseorang, namun yang dipancing tampak malu-malu untuk merebut umpan. Diam-diam Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin di balik meja. Menganggukkan kepala, mendorong lelaki itu mengutarakan maksud kedatangan mereka kemari.

"Setelah kupikirkan, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus untuk berada di perusahaan Ayah. Aku siap jika Ayah memerlukan bantuanku," ungkap Jongin setelah susah payah menyusun kalimat dalam kepalanya.

Junmyeon dan Siwon saling melempar senyum. "Tentu saja kami sangat memerlukan bantuanmu, Jongin- _ah_ ," ujar Siwon. "Junmyeon sudah mengatur semuanya, kapan kau akan pindah?"

"Secepatnya. Aku akan segera pindah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Bagus. Lagipula siapa lagi yang bisa meneruskan perusahaan ini kelak jika bukan kalian," celetuk Siwon dengan mudahnya.

Jongin membatin, bagaimana bisa keluarga Kyungsoo begitu mempercayainya. Bukannya dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang buruk di masa depan, tapi memang tidak ada yang tau bagaimana nanti. Terlebih dia bahkan belum bisa memberikan sosok penerus untuk keluarga Doh.

"Tapi kau tetap harus melalui sesi wawancara bersamaku, Jongin- _ah_." Kalimat Junmyeon berhasil membuat Kyungsoo melemparkan delikannya,

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengikutinya dengan baik, _Hyung._ " sedang Jongin menjawab kelewat patuh. Padahal Junmyeon hanya menggoda.

" _Chagi_ , _Oppa_ hanya bercanda. Jika dia berani macam-macam denganmu akan kutendang dia dari perusahaan!"

Yoona dan Siwon tertawa melihat interaksi Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo yang selalu berlawanan. Mereka juga melemparkan beberapa candaan terlebih Junmyeon yang terus-terusan menggoda adiknya.

"Jongin- _ah_ , pasti sangat sulit bagimu karena memiliki seorang istri pembangkang seperti Kyungsoo," ejek Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak pembangkang, _Oppa_!"

"Maaf jika Kyungsoo selalu merepotkanmu," tambah Yoona yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo gondok. Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah lucu si _maknae_ , tidak terkecuali Jongin yang kini tengah gemas dengan pipi gembul istrinya.

"Tidak Ibu, Kyungsoo merawatku dengan sangat baik." Jongin menolehkan kepala, memberikan tatapan teduh pada pada wanitanya.

Lelaki itu selalu tampak seribu kali lebih tampan di mata Kyungsoo. Tak tahan dengan tatapannya, Kyungsoo memutus pandangannya terlebih dulu. Menundukkan kepala dengan senyuman tertahan.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Itu suara Junmyeon yang merusak momen mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memerah karena suamiku sendiri, apa yang salah?!" bela Kyungsoo sambil menahan malu.

Tepat saat sarapan hampir selesai, Kyungsoo berdehem. Berusaha mengambil perhatian setelah dia berhasil menata hatinya sendiri.

"Ibu, Ayah. Ada yang ingin kami katakan. _Umm_ , sebenarnya aku dan Jongin telah sepakat untuk melakukan program IVF. Kami ingin meminta persetujuan kalian." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir menyadari suasana yang tiba-tiba hening. Junmyeon juga berhenti melemparkan candaan saat mereka membicarakan topik sensitif.

"Apa kau yakin, Sayang? Kami baik-baik saja jika harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama, kalian tidak perlu terburu-buru." Yoona yang pertama menanggapi. Siwon masih diam, sedangkan Junmyeon merasa tidak memiliki hak mengingat dia belum merasakan sebuah rumah tangga.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, Ibu. Lagipula dokter sudah menyarankan hal itu. Bagaimana menurut Ayah?"

"Ayah menghargai setiap keputusan kalian."

Restu didapat. Jika ditanya siapa yang merasa paling bahagia, mungkin jawabannya adalah Jongin. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk menyiapkan proses IVF, Kyungsoo harus menyiapkan kondisi tubuhnya.

Hampir dua bulan lebih berlalu, Kyungsoo harus selalu mengkonsumsi makanan yang sehat serta menelan beberapa vitamin setiap harinya. Jongin adalah orang yang paling giat dalam mengingatkan hal itu, dia sangat memanjakan Kyungsoo agar wanitanya selalu menurut saat harus melakukan proses yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana. Butuh ketelatenan dan Jongin menjadi begitu perhatian.

Dia sendiri sudah pindah ke perusahaan Ayah Kyungsoo sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, terasa jauh lebih ringan mengingat jam kerjanya sekarang tak lagi sepadat yang dulu. Lelaki itu juga sering pulang lebih awal untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka menikmati masa-masa yang terasa begitu menyenangkan, setidaknya terlihat begitu.

"Sudah meminum vitaminmu?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala, mendapati lelaki itu berjalan mendekati dirinya yang tengah menonton tv.

"Sudah."

Lelaki itu mengusak kepala Kyungsoo layaknya seekor anjing kecil. "Gadis pintar, kalau begitu makanlah ini," perintah Jongin sambil meletakkan sebuah mangkuk di atas meja.

"Apa itu?"

"Kiwi, sudah kupotong. Makanlah."

"Kau membeli buah lagi? Kenapa tidak bilang, aku ingin ikut, rasanya rindu sekali dengan berbelanja kebutuhan seperti biasanya," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyambar mangkuk pemberian Jongin.

" _Eiy_ , kau tidak boleh kelelahan, Kyungie. Kalau mau beli saja secara online, semuanya sudah sangat mudah sekarang."

"Aku bosan di rumah terus," jawab Kyungsoo sedikit cemberut. Wanita itu mulai memakan buah segar itu perlahan.

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Aku bisa belikan," tawar Jogin yang pengertian.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menjawabnya datar, perhatiannya masih terfokus pada televisi yang menyala. Melihatnya seperti itu bukan membuat Jongin kesal, melainkan dia semakin gemas karena seringkali istrinya itu sangatlah penurut.

Jongin tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menatap istrinya dari samping. Batinnya tak berhenti mengagumi betapa indahnya wanita yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Bulu mata lentik yang bergerak-gerak saat wanita itu berkedip serta mata bulatnya yang berpendar penuh antusias pada program variety show kesayangannya. Kulit putih Kyungsoo yang berkilauan membuat Jongin menelan ludah, hidung bangirnya yang terbentuk sempurna serta bibir tebal yang tak berhenti bergerak karena tengah mengunyah makanan. Alam bawah sadarnya menginginkan wanita itu, tapi Jongin sadar dengan kondisi mereka. Lelaki itu menghela napas sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Pandangannya masih tak beralih dari istrinya.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Wanita itu mengusap bibirnya, berpikir jika saja ada yang salah mengingat Jongin tak berhenti menatapnya.

"Apa kita benar-benar tidak boleh melakukannya? Aku hampir gila karena merindukanmu, Sayang," risau Jongin dengan tatapan putus asa.

Seketika itu raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah drastis, wanita itu tampak dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal karena membuatmu seperti ini. Apa kita menunda prosesnya saja?"

Lihatlah, betapa penurutnya Kyungsoo pada Jongin, tentu saja lelaki itu segera menepis kalimatnya. "Hey, ada apa denganmu? Tidak ada yang ditunda. Aku bisa mengerti, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu."

"Kau tau, aku membenci diriku saat tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu."

Kalimat wanita itu membuat Jongin terdiam, betapa beruntung dirinya memiliki sosok seperti Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku yang salah. Walau bagaimanapun aku akan berjuang untuk bayi kita, besok kita akan menjalani prosesnya, kau siap kan?"

"Tentu."

Jongin menatapnya lekat, sedikit tidak percaya jika perjalanan mereka sudah sejauh ini. "Sebentar lagi, sayang. Selangkah lagi," ucapnya begitu dalam sambil memberikan usapan ringan pada kepala Kyungsoo.

Ada bayang keraguan di mata Kyungsoo, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada Jongin yang langsung disambut lelaki itu dengan pelukan hangat.

"Setelah ini kita akan berhasil, kan?" ungkapnya berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat yakin itu, jadi kau juga harus yakin. Percaya padaku."

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepala, lalu dihadiahi kecupan singkat di kening. Lelaki itu selalu berhasil menghangatkan hati Kyungsoo. Program tv itu tiba-tiba tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya, pelukan Jongin menjadi magnet kuat yang tak bisa ia hindari. Kyungsoo tenggelam di sana hingga tak menyadari dirinya tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Pagi itu alarm sudah menyala berulang kali namun tak seorangpun yang bersedia mematikan, padahal biasanya Kyungsoo hanya perlu satu kali dering untuk dapat terbangun sempurna.

Wanita itu seolah sengaja menulikan telinga. Dia mengubur wajah dalam pelukan suaminya, berusaha mencari kenyamanan dan tidur lebih lama lagi. Jongin yang terganggu oleh suara bising itu pun akhirnya terbangun, mematikan alarm yang masih berada dalam jangkauannya lalu terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo dengan alisnya yang berkerut tanpa memaksa dirinya kembali tidur.

Baru saja suara alarm dimatikan, kini giliran ponsel milik kyungsoo yang bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Jongin berusaha menggapainya meski sedikit kesulitan karena posisi Kyungsoo yang enggan beranjak.

" _Ibu_?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Sayang, _Ibu_ mu menelpon. Bicaralah, aku tau kau sudah bangun."

Dengan sedikit merengek, Kyungsoo meraih ponsel di tangan Jongin lalu menempelkannya di telinga meski kelopak matanya masih saja tertutup.

"Ada apa _Ibu_?"

"Apa?!" Wanita itu tiba-tiba membuka mata lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, rambut panjangnya yang menutupi wajah ia singkirkan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri tampak mencari keberadaan sesuatu. Jongin yang tak mengerti apapun hanya memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. "Jam berapa ini, kenapa _Ibu_ sudah sampai?"

Tampaknya hal tersebut ikut mengejutkan Jongin hingga dia ikut menegakkan tubuhnya. Menaikkan alisnya, melemparkan tanya tanpa kata pada sang wanita.

" _Ibu_ sudah di depan dari tadi tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu," jelas Kyungsoo, sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya ketika berbicara dengan Jongin.

" _Ah_ , suara belnya bersamaan dengan alarm."

"Mandilah dulu, aku akan membukakan pintu," ujarnya sambil melepaskan diri dari selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Bergegas keluar setidaknya hingga panggilan Jongin disertai tarikan pada pergelangan tangannya menahan langkah.

" _Yah, yah! Morning kiss,_ " dan lelaki itu langsung menabrak bibirnya tatkala dia berbalik. Kelopak mata Kyungsoo membola karena terkejut, sempat-sempatnya Jongin mencuri ciuman ketika Ibunya sudah menunggu sedari tadi untuk dibukakan pintu.

" _Chagi_ , kau ini!" omel Kyungsoo, meski tetap saja tak bisa menahan senyum. Jongin hanya melemparkan seringai andalannya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini sibuk mengomel sambil menutupi salah tingkahnya.

Yoona menyilangkan tangan di dada. Untung saja tingkat kesabaran yang dia miliki sudah level dewa, sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu dia berdiri di depan apartemen putri bungsunya. Entah sudah berapa kali dering bel yang dia ciptakan namun masih saja pintu tetap terkunci rapat.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka menarik atensinya, wanita paruh baya yang tetap cantik itu tersenyum maklum saat mendapati Kyungsoo masih menggunakan piyama lengkap dengan ponsel yang dia genggam di tangan kiri.

"Kalian baru bangun?"

"Astaga _Ibu_ , kenapa pagi sekali. Padahal jadwal ke rumah sakit masih agak siang," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk. Dia berbicara sambil membuntuti Yoona yang berjalan terlebih dulu menuju arah dapur.

" _Ibu_ tidak membawa mobil, tadi Junmyeon berangkat ke kantor dan kebetulan lewat daerah sini, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk menumpang," tuturnya sambil meletakkan tas karton yang dari tadi menggantung di tangannya. "Lagipula kalau tindakannya siang nanti kalian tentunya harus datang lebih pagi dari jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan."

"Aku tau," bela Kyungsoo. Kini wanita itu ikut membantu Ibunya mengeluarkan beberapa kotak berisi makanan dari tas yang dia bawa. "Rencananya kami akan menjemput _Ibu_ saat berangkat nanti, tapi ternyata _Ibu_ kesini terlebih dulu."

" _Ibu_ memasak banyak hari ini, kau harus mencobanya."

"Baiklah, _Ibu_ belum sarapan kan? Kita sarapan bersama nanti."

"Sayangnya sudah, jadi kau tidak perlu repot. Siapkan saja untuk suamimu. _Oh ya,_ dimana dia?" tanyanya ketika menyadari dari tadi sama sekali belum melihat keberadaan menantunya yang tampan itu.

"Jongin? Sepertinya masih bersiap, aku juga akan mandi. Nanti kalau sudah selesai kusuruh dia menemani _Ibu_."

Yoona tertawa mendengar penuturan putrinya, "Kau pikir _Ibu_ ini anak kecil yang perlu ditemani? Jangan khawatir, _Ibu_ akan menunggu sambil menonton TV. Nikmati saja waktu kalian," katanya sambil memberikan tepukan pada bahu Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian beranjak menuju ruang tengah.

"Aku janji tidak akan lama," seru Kyungsoo yang kemudian hilang di balik pintu kamar utama.

Matahari bersinar cerah ketika mobil yang dikendarai oleh Jongin meluncur di jalanan Kota Seoul. Sudah tidak begitu macet karena jam berangkat kerja sudah berlalu. Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya sibuk mengecek ponsel, berbeda dengan Yoona yang tampak menikmati perjalanan dengan melemparkan tatapannya ke jendela.

"Bagaimana? Apa semuanya akan sesuai jadwal?" suara Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Tidak ada perubahan, lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan kamar, jadi sesampai di sana bisa langsung istirahat."

"Syukurlah."

"Apa ibumu juga akan datang?" Itu suara Yoona yang tentu saja ditujukan untuk Jongin. Sejenak suasana menjadi canggung, terlebih Jongin sendiri sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat karena bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

" _Ibu_ sudah kuhubungi, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa datang karena harus menunggu cafe."

"Ahh, tidak apa, itu bisa saja terjadi," sahut Yonna sembari diselingi tawa, dia jadi tidak enak pada Jongin karena takut menyinggung perasaan.

"Aku juga tidak akan melahirkan sekarang juga _Ibu_ , tidak perlu banyak-banyak yang datang."

Ya. Mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Hari ini Kyungsoo akan melakukan proses IVF setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhnya.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo, sesampainya di rumah sakit mereka langsung diarahkan menuju kamar yang sudah disiapkan. Wanita itu langsung mendapatkan perawatan, tubuhnya mendapat cairan infus agar tetap terjaga. Hanya Yoona yang saat itu berada di sampingnya karena Jongin sedari tadi sibuk dengan masalah administrasi serta harus bertemu dengan Dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo.

Telapak tangannya mulai basah ketika hari semakin mendekati siang, Yoona yang menyadari kegugupan itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya menenangkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sedikit dipaksakan. Dahinya berkerut beberapa kali, jari kakinya yang dingin digerak-gerakkan beberapa kali.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sayang?" tanya Yoona dengan sabar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyum getir. "Sepertinya aku gugup, bagaimana jika tidak berhasil?"

" _Ssshhh_ ," desisan Yoona berusaha menghentikan kalimat Kyungsoo. "jangan bicara seperti itu, kita berfikiran yang baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak menyangkal namun tidak juga mengiyakan perkataan ibunya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ," panggilnya disertai sebuah usapan pada kepala Kyungsoo, menarik wanita itu untuk memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Yoona. "Sejujurnya, Ibu dan yang lain tidak menuntut kalian untuk segera memiliki keturunan. Kau berhak melakukan apa yang kau mau, Sayang. Ibu akan selalu berada di pihakmu."

Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang paling ingin Kyungsoo dengar dari awal, bagaimanapun ia berusaha terlihat baik, tetap saja Yoona dapat melihat yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh putrinya. Mendengar hal itu air mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menetes begitu saja. Jika saja dia masih seorang gadis berumur 20 tahun yang belum menikah, mungkin Kyungsoo akan langsung mengadu bahkan menangis hingga terisak di pelukan Ibunya, tetapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa. Ada tanggung jawab besar yang harus dia pikul dan Kyungsoo tak dapat terus menerus meletakkan dirinya sendiri pada prioritas utama.

"Saat aku menikah dengan Jongin, kupikir semuanya begitu sempurna. Aku akan segera hamil, bahkan berpikir untuk memiliki 3 orang anak sebelum umur 35," tutur Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Ternyata kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Ibu tentu akan menerima kekuranganku karena aku anak Ibu, tapi sekarang aku juga seorang istri. Meski tidak pernah diucapkan, aku tau Jongin sangat menginginkan keturunan lebih dari apapun," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepala. "Aku tidak mau mengecewakannya, Bu," cicitnya sambil menahan sesak.

"Jongin pasti mengerti, dia laki-laki yang baik."

"Jongin sudah sangat baik padaku, Bu. Selama ini dia yang selalu membelaku. Sudah cukup lama kami menunggu, sekarang aku tidak boleh egois lagi."

Yoona mengangguk mengerti, dipeluknya tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit terisak. Kalimat Kyungsoo tidak ada yang salah.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Bu. Aku tidak bisa bahagia jika Jongin tidak bahagia. Dengan kalian berada di pihakku aku sudah merasa lebih dari cukup."

"Baiklah, Ibu janji akan selalu ada di pihakmu," ujar Yoona menenangkan. Beberapa kali dia mengusap air matanya sendiri, gadis yang sedari kecil ia besarkan kini sudah dewasa dan berhak mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Dia hanya bisa mendukung yang terbaik untuk putrinya.

Jongin kembali sesaat sebelum Kyungsoo dipindahkan menuju ruang tindakan. Lelaki itu sudah izin untuk menemani Kyungsoo sehingga dia diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang steril. Jemari Kyungsoo terasa hampir membeku sehingga Jongin terus menggenggamnya agar menjadi lebih hangat. Wanita itu baru saja mendapatkan suntikan anastesi, matanya tampak sayup ketika terus menatap ke arah Jongin yang kini sudah dibalut dengan pakaian serba berwarna hijau.

" _Chagi_ ," panggilnya lemah. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan terus di sini sampai aku membuka mata lagi."

"Aku janji, semua akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," kata Jongin menenangkan. Kyungsoo mendengarnya, namun pandangannya sudah gelap. Dia dapat merasakan napas hangat serta bibir Jongin yang berulang kali mencium punggung tangannya, namun itu tidak lama hingga dia tak mengingat apapun. Benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun.

Rasanya seperti tertidur, hingga bunyi monitor pendeteksi detak jantung kembali menyambangi telinganya. Genggaman tangan hangat milik Jongin masih sama, lelaki itu menepati janjinya dengan tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Kyungsoo sangat ingin bergerak namun tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku, butuh beberapa waktu hingga dia bisa menggerakkan jarinya lalu membuka mata.

Jongin yang berada di sana langsung mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara, namun wanita itu masih belum sadar sepenuhnya sehingga dia sempat berbicara kesana-kemari. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak ingat kenapa dia bisa berada di sini dan Jongin perlu sedikit bercerita dengan sabar, beberapa menit berlalu dan wanita itu mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya hingga dapat berkomunikasi secara normal kepada Jongin.

"Kau mendengarku?" tanya Jongin.

" _Eoh_ , aku mendengarmu."

"Syukurlah, tindakannya sudah selesai, Sayang."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merasakan apapun."

Lelaki itu berdecak, "aku sudah di sini hampir tiga jam lebih sambil menggenggam tanganmu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, lihatlah, kini wanita itu sudah bisa terkekeh setelah sebelumnya sempat meracau tidak jelas akibat pengaruh obat bius. "Maaf, aku tidak tau."

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap kepala Kyungsoo yang ditutupi oleh penutup rambut. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, sekarang aegi sudah di sini." Kedua alis Kyungsoo bertaut penuh tanya setelah mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Kau hamil, Sayang."

"A-aku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mengangguk, menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh perutnya sendiri. "Sekarang dia di sini. Terima kasih, Kyungie," ucap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo membisu dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan kata. Darahnya berdesir tatkala sebutir air mata terjatuh di pelupuk mata Jongin, tanpa sadar dia sendiri ikut meneteskan air mata. Detik itu juga Jongin menghambur untuk memeluknya. Membisikkan kalimat-kalimat pujian yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin meremang. Dia tidak tau bahwa rasanya akan sebahagia ini.

.

.

.

"Masih pusing?"

"Sedikit," jawab Kyungsoo ketika dirinya baru saja dipindahkan ke kursi roda.

"Setelah ini kita istirahat di kamar dulu sambil menunggu keputusan dokter."

Jongin mengambil alih untuk mendorong Kyungsoo sambil mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh perawat. Sesaat setelah memasuki ruangan kamar, senyum cerah Yoona datang menyambut. Wanita itu segera membantu Jongin yang kini memindahkan Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang.

"Bagaimana kata Dokter, apa nanti sudah diperbolehkan pulang?" tanyanya pada sang menantu.

"Tergantung kondisi Kyungsoo. Untuk saat ini harus istirahat dulu, tubuhnya masih lemas karena pengaruh obat," tutur Jongin.

Malamnya, setelah menunggu kondisi Kyungsoo hingga lebih sehat, Dokter akhirnya memperbolehkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Junmyeon dan Siwon tak lupa mampir sepulangnya dari kantor, sekalian mengantarkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk pulang ke apartemen.

Yoona sudah berulang kali menawarkan agar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah saja mengingat kondisinya yang harus ekstra dijaga, namun wanita itu tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya bahwa dia ingin pulang ke apartemennya sendiri.

Setelah kediamannya menjadi cukup ramai akibat ulah Junmyeon serta Yoona yang pandai mencerahkan suasana, kini kembali terasa sepi ketika hari mulai larut dan menyisakan mereka berdua saja.

Kyungsoo sudah berbaring dengan piyama lengkap sedari tadi, sedangkan Jongin baru selesai membasuh tubuh dengan air hangat. Hari ini bisa dibilang cukup melelahkan meski hatinya diliputi rasa bahagia.

"Kau besok sudah kembali masuk kerja?" tanya Kyungsoo yang ternyata masih terjaga.

"Iya, atau perlu aku mengambil cuti lagi? Kau perlu dijaga karena harus istirahat total."

Kyungsoo berdecak sambil menata bantal untuk Jongin sebelum lelaki itu ikut berbaring di sampingnya. "Tidak perlu berlebihan, tidak ada perkerjaan berat di rumah. Kita sudah menyewa pembantu untuk bersih-bersih, tugasku sudah digantikan."

Memang sejak Minggu lalu mereka mulai menyewa pembantu yang bertugas untuk membersihkan apartemen di siang hari karena kondisi Kyungsoo yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Apa perlu meminta bantuan Ibu untuk menemanimu?"

" _Chagi_ , aku tidak sedang sakit. Jangan berlebihan, oke?"

"Tetap saja.." jari telunjuk Kyungsoo yang dia letakkan di bibir Jongin berhasil menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan menjaga diri."

Lelaki itu menghela napas, sepertinya dia memang sedikit menjadi over protektif terhadap Kyungsoo. Menganggukkan kepala, dia berusaha percaya kalimat Kyungsoo. Wanita itu yang paling tau tentang kondisi tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya hari ini Jongin begitu bahagia, dia masih belum ingin menutup hari. Lelaki itu ingin bercerita tentang banyak hal pada Kyungsoo, namun dia urungkan saat mendapati wanitanya sudah memejamkan mata.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

" _Hm_ , dari tadi aku mengantuk sekali, padahal sudah tidur banyak."

Lelaki itu terkekeh, menyelipkan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang berantakan lalu melingkarkan tangannya berusaha memberi pelukan. Sepertinya cerita yang dia miliki harus disimpan terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Kyungie," ujarnya lalu menyusul Kyungsoo untuk terlelap.

.

.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Jongin dibangunkan oleh tepukan pelan pada pipinya. Membuka mata dan langsung disambut oleh wajah cantik istrinya yang mengagumkan.

"Bangunlah, kau harus bekerja."

Jongin sedikit merengek, enggan untuk terjaga. Kyungsoo harus turun tangan dengan memberikan kecupan pada kelopak mata lelaki itu, tampaknya berhasil jika menilik dari cara bibir Jongin mengguratkan senyuman.

"Bangun, tukang tidur!" seru Kyungsoo gemas, lalu beranjak berniat meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tidak sampai jauh, tangan Jongin yang bergelayut manja menahan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana kau, _hm_? Temani aku tidur sebentar lagi."

Kekehan Kyungsoo menyambut kalimatnya. "Aku harus memasak untuk sarapanmu, _Chagi_. Bangunlah, nanti terlambat."

"Apa?" Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam kini mendelik serius. "Sayang, sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Aku bisa makan di kantor. Biar pembantu yang mengurus masalah rumah."

"Kan hanya sarapan, lagipula aku tidak akan memasak yang repot-repot."

"Tetap saja!" Kerutan pada kening Jongin sangat menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan.

" _Chagi_ , hanya..."

"Setidaknya tidak sampai dua minggu pertama!" tegas Jongin final. Cebikan yang muncul di bibir Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan kekecewaan. Jongin mengerti itu, diusapnya pipi gembil Kyungsoo dengen lembut untuk mengurangi sedih. "Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

Wanita itu menundukkan pandangan. "Aku mengerti," ujarnya masam, masih setengah tidak terima.

Jongin tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan, ia bangkit dari posisinya. Mendaratkan kecupan selamat pagi pada pucuk kepala sang istri lalu beranjak, namun belum juga langkahnya mencapai lantai kamar mandi. Dia kembali menoleh saat teringat akan sesuatu.

"Jangan berani-berani untuk menyiapkan pakaianku, tugasmu hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun." Lelaki itu berujar sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya, memperingatkan. Mengundang dengusan milik Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya wanita itu memilih untuk kembali membenamkan diri pada ranjang.

Sepertinya dua minggu ke depan akan terasa super membosankan.

Lima belas menit selanjutnya, Kyungsoo kembali membuka mata ketika suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Menyuguhkan Jongin dengan tubuh atletis yang hanya dibalut sehelai kain tebal sebatas perut dan lututnya. Matanya melirik sejenak pada ranjang, lalu berbelok pada ruang ganti yang hanya dipisah dengan kaca tembus pandang. Bola mata Kyungsoo yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu pun membuntutinya.

Jongin tampak membuka beberapa lemari secara bergantian. Belum apa-apa saja dia sudah kebingungan karena tak tahu letak Kyungsoo menyimpan celana dalam. Maklum, sudah tiga tahun lelaki itu terbiasa dilayani.

Lima belas menit berlalu cukup lambat, tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi Kyungsoo yang keasyikan menahan gelak tiap melihat lelakinya kebingungan setengah mati. Mencari perlengkapannya sendiri saja tidak bisa. Setelah cukup frustasi, akhirnya Jongin menurunkan segenap egonya dengan membuka suara, melemparkan tanya pada Kyungsoo dan langsung disambut gadis itu dengan senyuman miring.

"Dimana kau meletakkan dasi?"

"Loker nomer tiga dari atas, bagian paling kanan."

Tangannya segera bergerak mengikuti perintah Kyungsoo, dan benar saja kumpulan benda keparat itu ada disana. Sial, apa Kyungsoo mempunyai ilmu magis atau bagaimana. Jongin bersumpah sudah berulang kali mengecek loker-loker itu tanpa menemui keberadaan dasi satupun, lalu bagaimana bisa benda itu tiba-tiba berada di sana setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan.

Kini adalah tantangan berikutnya, amarah Jongin hampir meledak karena setelah hampir lima menit berlalu dia tetap tidak bisa menali dasi dengan ikatan yang benar. Tawa tertahan milik Kyungsoo semakin menciutkan nyalinya, ia pun menyerah setelah si cantik nan baik hati itu memanggilnya lembut, menawarkan diri untuk memberi bantuan.

Kepala Jongin ditekuk ke bawah saat Kyungsoo sibuk merapikan penampilannya. Baiklah, lelaki itu kalah, dan itu menyebalkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan ledekan Kyungsoo.

"Semua lelaki memang bayi berukuran besar."

Jongin gondok setengah mati. Kyungsoo harus merayunya beberapa kali hingga lelaki itu mau bicara lagi sebelum berangkat bekerja. Itu pun hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum akhirnya berangkat dengan wajah ditekuk. Dasar! Lelaki selalu tidak mau dikalahkan.

.

Seperti yang Kyungsoo prediksi sebelumnya, harinya sangatlah membosankan. Beginilah nasibnya, menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga sekaligus seorang istri dari lelaki yang bisa dibilang sudah mapan. Terlebih lagi tanpa karir, Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar tanpa karir karena terkadang dia masih mengambil job menyanyi di beberapa acara, namun sekarang dia harus berhenti terlebih dulu.

Di usia seperti ini, teman tidak lagi sebanyak dulu. Beberapa wanita karir mungkin memiliki teman kerja yang akrab, namun bagi wanita yang berumah tangga, mengurus rumah akan sangat menguras tenaga. Apalagi jika sudah memiliki anak, bisa-bisa orang tua jadi lebih sibuk daripada anaknya sendiri. Mencari tempat les, mengunjungi guru untuk mengontrol perkembangan mereka, pertemuan wali murid, bahkan ikut sekolah lagi demi menjadi ibu yang baik. Menjadi wali murid di Korea sangatlah tidak bisa dibilang mudah.

Mungkin sedikit tidak menyenangkan, tapi nyatanya itu lebih baik daripada terjebak dalam kebosanan yang tak berujung. Kini Kyungsoo tidak memiliki karir, tidak memiliki teman, juga tidak memiliki anak. Jika dipikir-pikir bisa saja ia menyematkan gelar wanita paling menyedihkan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal anak, Kyungsoo jadi teringat sesuatu.

Ya, seringkali dia tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini sebuah janin tengah berkembang dalam perutnya. Ada kehidupan lain yang tengah bergantung padanya.

Dua minggu. Dokter bilang itu adalah masa paling krusial dimana embrio yang sudah ditanamkan akan menempel pada rahimnya secara alami. Selama masa itu dirinya harus benar-benar menjaga kondisi agar semuanya berjalan lancar.

Dia sudah tidak melakukan apapun, melahap makanan terpilih dengan gizi tinggi dan mendapatkan tidur cukup. Tapi untuk perintah berlebihan seperti merebahkan tubuh sepanjang hari dan didorong dengan kursi roda saat harus kemana-mana, itu sangatlah berlebihan, yang ada Kyungsoo malah jadi stres karenanya. Jadi wanita itu tetap memilih melakukan pekerjaan kecil asal dengan sangat berhati-hati.

.

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, keadaan menjadi semakin membosankan dan Kyungsoo tak dapat menahannya. Dia merengek pada Jongin di pagi hari, melarang lelaki itu untuk pergi bekerja dan menginginkan jalan-jalan ke luar rumah. Andai saja Kyungsoo meminta itu di hari lain, Jongin pasti sudah mengambil cuti demi menemaninya, namun hari itu dia pertemuan penting di perusahaan yang tidak bisa dibatalkan begitu saja.

Yoona pun menjadi alternatif lain, dia datang membawa seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyum cerah. Dan di sisa hari itu Kyungsoo menjelma menjadi nenek-nenek tua kesepian yang menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar merajut benang. Oke itu berlebihan, Kyungsoo menikmati kegiatan merajutnya yang menghasilkan sebuah topi kecil untuk bayinya. Otaknya mengambil alih dengan cepat, dia akan membuat beberapa buah lainnya hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

Keesokan harinya Jongin mengambil cuti, yang kemudian ia ketahui hanya untuk diabaikan karena Kyungsoo sangat sibuk merajut bersama guru rajut yang dikenalkan Yoona. Meski kesal, Jongin tetap saja menimbrung. Membolak-balik buku desain rajutan yang didominasi oleh pakaian anak-anak, dan anehnya, Jongin tertarik. Dia bahkan mendiskusikan pada Kyungsoo gambar mana yang akan dipilih untuk dibuat rajutannya keesokan hari. Lelaki itu juga sempat mencoba merajut namun dasar tangan jantannya yang terlalu kaku untuk hal-hal yang sangat bersifat perempuan itu.

Kegiatan itu selesai pukul empat sore, memang durasinya selama itu karena harus menyisihkan waktu istirahat dan tidur siang untuk Kyungsoo. Bayangkan, berapa bayaran guru rajut yang datang di pagi hari dan rela menunggu muridnya mengambil waktu istirahat tidur siang. Untung mereka kaya.

Hari itu mereka berhasil membuat baju bayi, dan karena sudah cukup akrab dengan hal-hal berbau bayi, Jongin mulai berani menyinggung hal yang sebelumnya terlalu canggung untuk ia lakukan. Hari itu jugalah Kyungsoo kembali merasakan gelenyar aneh yang pernah ia dapatkan saat pertama kali tahu dirinya hamil.

Ketika dirinya menyandarkan tubuh pada sofa, Jongin menyentuh perutnya, memberikan ciuman kecil serta mengajak perut ratanya berbicara. Kyungsoo baru tahu kalau rasanya semendebarkan itu. Dia sendiri belum pernah mengajak bayinya berkomunikasi, dan Kyungsoo mulai merasa menjadi Ibu yang buruk karena terlalu acuh pada kehamilannya.

Jongin tampak jauh lebih siap menjadi seorang ayah, lelaki itu selalu menghujaninya dengan penuh perhatian. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo mulai berkomunikasi dengan bayinya, dia mulai menikmati keseharian itu. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo juga mulai menyukainya, mungkin selama ini kebosanan tumbuh karena dirinya yang belum menerima keadaan.

.

Dua minggu yang dulunya terasa sangat jauh, kini terasa secepat kilat. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka kembali dari rumah sakit tapi hari ini sudah jadwalnya untuk kontrol kembali. Banyak yang berubah dalam dua minggu ini, dan salah satunya adalah yang terbangun lebih dulu tidak lagi Kyungsoo, melainkan Jongin. Wanita itu tetap bergeming meski sudah mendengar alarm karena tidak ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan di pagi hari.

Jongin mengawali hari dengan senyum simpul, memakai beberapa menit pertama dalam harinya untuk memandangi wajah tertidur milik Kyungsoo. Yang dipandangi tak merasa terganggu, malah menyamankan posisinya sambil bersembunyi dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo memang jauh lebih manja akhir-akhir ini, entah bagaimana Jongin suka.

"Sayang, bangunlah. Katamu sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui Gommie."

Ya, mereka bahkan sudah memiliki nama panggilan untuk janin kecil mereka. Gommie, karena Jongin yang kerap memanggil dirinya sendiri sebagai beruang, sekarang bayi kecilnya secara otomatis akan menjadi bayi beruang.

"Huh? Gommie?" balas Kyungsoo, masih dengan mata tertutup namun kepalanya mendongak.

"Iya, hari ini kita akan melihat Gommie."

Matanya terbuka lebar, "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sedikit panik menyebabkan Jongin terkekeh.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak terlambat." Jongin berucap sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. "Beristirahatlah dulu, aku akan mandi, lalu menyiapkan air dan juga sarapanmu."

"Jangan lama-lama."

"Baik, Tuan Putri," serunya sambil memberikan hormat ala kerajaan. Kyungsoo terkekeh senang dibuatnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi dengan air hangatnya, Kyungsoo kembali dibuat senang saat hidangan sarapan lengkap dengan susu panas sudah menunggunya di atas meja makan.

"Khusus hari ini aku yang menyiapkan," sapa Jongin yang sudah duduk manis menghadap dua porsi sarapan di atas meja.

Kyungsoo menatapnya curiga, "Yakin bukan Bibi yang membuat?"

"Tanya saja pada orangnya."

"Tuan yang menyiapkan sendiri, Nyonya," sahut seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah bergelut dengan mesin penyedot debu di tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya. Segera menduduki kursi di samping Jongin, menatap roti gandum dengan beberapa sayur di dalamnya juga buah-buahan yang menjadi makanan pendamping.

"Apa kubilang, kau pikir membuat seperti ini saja aku tidak bisa?"

"Terakhir kali menyentuh dapur, kau membuat alarm kebakaran berdering karena membakar kertas alumunium."

"Yah, kau membahasnya lagi. Itu sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja, jangan ceritakan di depan Gommie. Benar kan Gommie sayang?" tanya Jongin sambil mendekatkan kepala pada perut Kyungsoo. Wanita itu memundurkan tubuhnya memberi ruang bagi Jongin, dia mencium perut Kyungsoo sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi. Melakukannya beberapa kali hingga Kyungsoo perlu menghentikannya sambil tertawa.

"Sudah cukup, _Chagi_. Gommie sudah lapar."

"Ah benarkah? Maafkan aku," ujarnya disusul sebuah cengiran.

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka mulai bersiap. Seperti biasa, kini Kyungsoo hanya perlu duduk sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang mondar-mandir menyiapkan keperluan. Dia hanya tersenyum, dulunya ia pikir Jongin adalah lelaki yang sangat ceroboh dan tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi ternyata bisa juga saat dia benar-benar berusaha.

Setelah seluruh perlengkapan siap, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berangkat. Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo layaknya sedang menuntun seorang lansia diatas 100 tahun, sangat hati-hati.

Perjalanan tak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya 15 menit untuk sampai dan ternyata Yoona sudah menunggu. Wanita itu memang sangat tepat waktu, tak heran lagi dari mana asal sifat disiplin milik Kyungsoo.

Janji sudah dibuat, hari ini mereka menjalani sesi pertama setelah prosesi penanaman janin yang dilakukan pada Kyungsoo Minggu lalu. Dokter akan memantau apakah perkembangannya akan berjalan dengan baik.

Entah kenapa, sejak menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit, jantung Kyungsoo berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Jongin mulai berkeringat, lelaki itu menyadarinya dan segera menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Menurutmu?" Jongin membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan pertanjaan balik, membiarkan wanita itu memiliki jawabannya sendiri.

"Tentu baik, sejauh ini tidak ada gejala apapun." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya sendiri penuh yakin. Sangat yakin malah. Semakin ke sini, Kyungsoo semakin menikmati perannya. Perhatian Jongin yang diberikan secara lebih membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman. Sadar atau tidak, kehamilan Kyungsoo telah mengubah hari-hari mereka. Mulai dari Jongin yang menjadi lebih mandiri dalam mengurus urusan kecil, dia yang jadi sangat hafal jadwal makan serta minum obat Kyungsoo serta menjadi jauh lebih overprotektif terhadapnya.

Suasana hati Kyungsoo sedang baik, wanita itu juga sesekali berceloteh pada Yoona tentang pengalamannya merajut selama ini. Dia bahkan hampir merencanakan untuk belajar menjahit namun Jongin mengingatkan untuk tidak terlalu banyak kesibukan.

Namanya dipanggil, mereka masuk bertiga. Menyapa dokter wanita yang sedari awal mendampingi program mereka. Dokter cantik yang sepertinya menyimpan sejuta bahagia dalam hatinya, senyum selalu terpatri di bibirnya seolah tak pernah memiliki beban hidup. Sosok yang mampu menularkan energi positif terhadap orang di sekitarnya.

Sedikit candaan ringan membuat suasana terasa lebih bersahabat. Beberapa pertanyaan diajukan, lalu Kyungsoo dibawa untuk diperiksa di balik tirai untuk dilakukan USG. Dokter tersebut tidak banyak bicara, pun Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Yoona karena sama-sama tidak mampu menterjemahkan gambar abstrak yang ditampilkan layar.

Mendadak suasana menjadi lebih serius, Kyungsoo yang merasakan ketegangan itu berusaha meredakan.

"Apa Gommie tumbuh dengan baik?"

"Gommie?" tanya dokter itu tidak mengerti.

"Ah, kami memanggilnya Gommie. Kupikir nama itu cukup lucu."

"Ya, Nyonya Kyungsoo pandai memberi nama," puji dokter itu, namun senyum merekahnya menjadi lebih pelit. Jongin yang penasaran akhirnya memilih langsung pada poinnya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, dok? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Hening berkuasa untuk beberapa saat. Dokter cantik itu masih tersenyum, namun bibirnya tak lagi membentuk lengkungan ceria melainkan sebuah garis lurus.

Semua terasa lambat, hingga dunia terasa benar-benar berhenti ketika satu kata terucap dari mulut sang dokter.

.

.

.

"Maaf."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **Hai, tidak menyimpan dendam kan? Aku sempat menghilang lagi, maaf. Kemarin sibuk KKN, yang harusnya tidak bisa dijadikan alasan. Jadi tetap saja, ini salahku, aku minta maaf.**

 **Hari ini memang bukan tanggal 14, sengaja lebih cepat.**

 **Seseorang yang kusayangi sedang berulang tahun, karena beberapa alasan aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung, maka dari itu akan kuucapkan disini. "Selamat ulang tahun, semoga bahagia dan selalu dalam lindungan-Nya."**

 **Doa baik juga tertuju pada kalian semua, terlebih yang berulang tahun di bulan ini. Semoga kita senantiasa menjadi diri yang lebih baik lagi. Amin.**

 **Sampai jumpa secepatnya!**


End file.
